No Way!
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: "Did you hear?" "Hear what?" "About Santana and Rachel." It's junior year and something changed dramatically over the summer. Can Rachel and Santana survive it while trying to win the hearts of the two blondes that already own theirs? Faberry/Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox and RIB.**

**To those still interested in 'Is love Enough' 'Never Alone' and 'Love Lost then Found' I shall try to update one if not two within the next two hours.**

**I thought I would try something new. So this story arose. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Everyone was staring. They could handle that. But these stares were different. They weren't gawking or staring in awe like they usually would at the Latina cheerio or snickering and talking about the petite diva behind her back. These were amazed stares and 'I can't believe it' and 'that is a piece of shit they'd be dead if it were true' stares.<p>

A glare from the Latina made them cower and avert their eyes.

No matter the rumors she was still second in command of the cheerios.

The petite diva just continued to look at the floor. She was still waiting for the slushy to the face and the jokes and names to be said from everyone and the Latina beside her.

They continued down the halls. The Latina ignored everyone looking their way. The petite diva tried to shut out the unwanted attention. Funny huh? The diva that loves attention doesn't want it now.

Once they reached the diva's locker the Latina whispered in her ear.

"I'll be back once I get my stuff."

The diva nodded and the Latina walked away.

Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang and Artie were crowded together in front of the male soprano's locker.

"Did you hear?" He asked excitedly.

"Hear what?" Tina asked.

"About Santana and…" Kurt trailed off as said Latina walked past them.

Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman were standing with a few of the others on the football team talking strategy when Azimio and Karofsky walked up laughing.

"Dudes!" Azimio boomed.

"Tell us you heard!" Karofsky almost laughed.

"Heard what?" Finn asked with that dopey look of his.

"About Berry and…" Azimio clamped his mouth shut when said Diva turned and spotted them.

"What about Rachel?" Puck asked looking over at the diva that looked away.

"Nothing man, if you ain't heard it then we ain't gonna be the ones to say nothing." Azimio said walking away with Karofsky.

Puck gave Rachel one more look before the diva was joined by a chipper Brittany hugging her good morning. There was no way his Jewish all American Princess was hiding something from him.

Rachel smiled timidly when Quinn joined her and Brittany wearing her cheerios outfit. She had just gotten re-instated and Rachel was worried she would turn on her the second she could.

Santana walked up to them and they formed around her. Santana and Brittany flanking her sides and Quinn behind her as if to make sure no sneak attacks were made.

They were making a statement with the glares they shot to anyone and everyone that looked their way.

Rachel Berry is off limits.

Or else.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. I would like to know if this is worth continuing. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox and RIB.**

**I thought I would try something new. So this story arose. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

By the time it was Glee club's first meeting of the year the rumors were going crazy. Everyone was telling a whole different story. And to tell the truth both Rachel and Santana were ready to burst. Well Rachel was. Santana had already slushied a poor freshman who she overheard spreading more rumors and punched a hockey player in the face.

Had it not been for Brittany Rachel would have had a slushy to the face on her way to lunch. Brittany had seen the slushy coming. Rachel was walking with her head down and Brittany ran up behind her hugging her from behind and lifting her, twirling her in the air and out of the slushy's path.

Once the jock saw the glare Quinn gave him walking up behind the taller blonde and petite diva he went running in the other direction. And that was when he-in Santana's words/world-ran into Santana's fist.

Santana wasn't going to lie. Hitting that hockey player made her feel a lot better. It was a nice stress reliever.

Brittany didn't approve but it was for a good reason. But Santana punching him only brought about more rumors. Even Brittany was annoyed. She knew the real story but hearing the many versions flying around was starting to give her a headache.

Quinn wanted to be the one to hit the jock who tried to slushy Rachel. She was ready to but he ran and face planted Santana's face. It was hilarious but Quinn fought back her laughter. She could see that Brittany and Rachel both disagreed with the act of violence even if it was defending Rachel's honor. But Quinn couldn't get the image of him running down the hall about to wreck is pants when out of nowhere Santana appears and has her fist out and he runs into it. Quinn smirked at the memory as she, Rachel, Brittany and Santana took four seats in the back row.

Rachel didn't know if she should be scared for her life or worry for another's when she saw the smirk on Quinn's face. She was still uncertain. No matter how much the girls spent time together over the summer. Quinn was one of the first to learn of their secret. Right after Brittany of course. Due to the circumstances Santana had thought it would be the right thing to do by telling Rachel Finn had lied to her about their date while Rachel was still dating Jesse. Rachel wasn't mad that it had been Santana, she was mad because Finn lied to her and for what Finn had told Santana. No matter what you don't say it meant nothing. By saying it meant nothing you are saying the one you did the deed with meant nothing,

Finn was of course still pouting like a scolded child in the front of the room. Rachel had promptly broken up with him after hearing the news.

Puck was still eyeing the four suspiciously. How had something that seems to be huge happen without him finding out? Rachel is his Jew sister. They tell each other everything. Well they used to and when they became friends again they started the routine back up. Then again he hadn't seen her in Temple for a while. He was always reminded of her absence by his mother who kept talking about the wonderful Jewish babies they would have together. And like many times before he has told her they wouldn't be getting married or having any babies. He told her she would have to settle for her half Jewish grandbaby that spent the weekends at their place.

Kurt and Mercedes were still gossiping with Tina, Mike and Artie. Tina and Mike seemed to just be listening while Artie put in his input.

Mr. Schue finally walked in and called them to attention. When he realized he couldn't get the attention of the group he nodded at Brad who banged his arms onto the piano keys causing a horrid sound to ring out.

"Now, welcome back everyone." He smiles that big beaming one that seems to chipper and Santana wants to wipe it from his face. "I hope you all had a wonderful summer."

"Oh, mine was great Mr. Schue. Spent a lot of quality time with the dwarf." Santana said sarcastically. It was their plan. They didn't need it to get out. Their summer was need to know only.

"San be nice to Rachel, we had fun and she danced with me when you complained of a sore ankle that we all knew you were faking." Brittany pointed out and Santana frowned.

Damn! She cursed in her head. She saw that.

"Mr. Schue." Rachel began. "Over the summer Brittany has been a great help choreographing some dances for the club and we all know Santana and Brittany are a packaged deal, so she tagged along and even helped pick out song choices. They are very excellent choices and I believe they can showcase all our individual talent." Rachel beamed and Quinn coughed. "And I haven't forgotten the incredible help Quinn has given us over the summer. She helped with the dancing and she helped Santana with her bluntness and didn't hold back her honest opinion and so the list that was originally four pages long has been reduced to one and a half." Rachel said producing said list from her binder.

The four looked around the room and could see the relieved and grateful looks on the clubs face. It made Santana angry. Brittany was upset that even after last year they only wanted Rachel for her talent. Quinn glared at Kurt and Mercedes who gave an eye roll. Rachel just brushed it off she was used to it.

Mr. Schue looked scared when she mentioned the four pages and as well as the others didn't hide the relieved look when she produced only two sheets of paper showing them the full first page and half-filled second.

"That's great, maybe we can go over the list later and Brittany can show us the dances she came up with." Mr. Schue said plastering that smile on his face. The one that said he was relieved that Rachel was trying and not being a control freak diva.

Santana promised her father she would try and keep the violence to a minimum this year but with how the first day had started…Santana makes a mental note to speak with her father about making adjustments to that promise when she gets home tonight.

It really didn't help that Santana overheard Kurt and Mercedes' next conversation.

"There is no way!" Mercedes said.

"I agree, if Santana and Rachel can barely stand each other in one room what makes you think they lasted over the summer with or without Brittany?" Kurt asked.

"I believe the saying if there is a will, there is a way. But with those two there is no way." Artie put in and Santana suppressed the urge to make sure the next time Artie's wheelchair was flung off the roof he was strapped to it. If it wasn't for the calming patterns Brittany was drawing on her arm she would have throttled the two divas and tipped Artie on his side along with the chair.

If it hadn't been for their time over the summer Santana's personal restraint would have surprised her. But Rachel knew better. Even with Brittany around. She could see the internal battle inside Santana. Attack them and make Brittany sad or fume in peace while resisting the urges while Brittany strokes loving, comforting patterns on my arm. It was comforting that Santana had chosen the latter. She wouldn't want the Latina to say something she would regret later while she was throwing punches.

But what baffled them the most was that Quinn was willingly sitting on Rachel's left. She looked as if ready to protect the diva and jump in front of any attack or lash out if even a verbal attack was made on her. Quinn was the one that made this whole thing suspicious to others.

If you really thought about it and saw it from the point of view of the student body and the glee club?

Why would the Unholy Trinity willingly put Rachel-Manhands-Berry under their protection?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. Should I still continue?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox and RIB.**

**This is sort of AU. There will be parts from season 2 though.**

**I thought I would try something new. So this story arose. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

"We're being followed." Santana grumbled as she looked into her rearview mirror. Puck's truck was behind them and had been since they left school and she could make out Finn's behind it. Seriously? Those two suck at tailing someone.

"Go to Britt's, it would be seen as neutral ground to them." Quinn instructed as Santana nodded and changed the route from her place to Brittany's.

Once they arrived, Puck and Finn parked their trucks by the sidewalk.

"What do you want Frankenteen?" Santana snarked.

"I want to know what your angle is!" Finn demanded.

"My angle?" Santana asked.

"Yeah! Are you just pranking Rach?"

"Don't call me Rach!" Rachel cut in. "We are through Finn. You lied to me. I don't care that you slept with her. But you lied to my face and you said she was nothing! I am very disappointed with you. Now leave!" Rachel ordered pointing to Finn's truck.

"NO!" Finn bellowed.

"You better listen to the girl Finnocence." Quinn warned darkly as her eyes clouded over with protective rage.

"Whoa baby mama, we just want to know what the hell is going on." Puck said raising his hands in surrender.

"We are hanging out." Brittany said. "We're friends, now if you will leave before Lord Tubbington calls the police that would be nice." Brittany said fishing her keys out of her backpack and opening her front door.

Once they were all in Brittany slammed it shut before Finn and Puck could say anything else.

It wasn't long before their phones rang.

Santana answered first. "Hello? Si, Papi, but a couple of boys were bugging us so we went to Britt's."

Rachel next. "I know Shelby, I should have gone straight home but Finn and Noah kept asking questions."

Quinn was last. She knew that her mom was going to be the worst. "Mom, I know I should have been straight home to take care of Beth, but Puck and Finn followed us and we didn't want to go to our house or San's because that would bring up more questions. Brittany's was like neutral ground. She friendly to everyone."

Each girl responded to their parent that they would be home soon.

"This is getting crazy and it is only the first day." Santana groaned dropping onto Brittany's bed as Lord Tubbington crawled over to Brittany and Brittany picked him up.

"We need to figure something out." Quinn breathed sitting at the foot of the bed.

"We could always go back to how it was. You being the Unholy Trinity, and me being the loser gleek that gets a slushy facial every day." Rachel said shrugging from her spot by the door.

Brittany frowned and Santana glared. Quinn was also frowning. But not in sadness like Brittany, but in disappointment of herself. She made Rachel the target. Santana couldn't believe she had just heard this. No way was she going to let that happen again.

"Here's what we are going to do." Santana said. The three girls looked to her and waited for her to continue. "We are going to go pick up Beth and head to the mall. You are getting an official Unholy Trinity make over." Santana declared.

Quinn smiled and Brittany beamed while jumping up and down clapping happily.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. Should I still continue?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox and RIB.**

**This is sort of AU. There will be parts from season 2 though.**

**Due to many requests to get to what is going on I shall post another chapter today. And when I upload the next you should have your answer. ;)**

**I thought I would try something new. So this story arose. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

"I don't see why I need so many clothes." Rachel said looking at the pile Santana, Brittany and Quinn had made on the bench in the changing rooms.

"Oh please." Santana scoffed. "Not all is for you. If they don't look hot on you they'll look hot on me." Santana said inspecting her nails.

"San." Brittany warned and Santana sighed.

"Sorry for insulting you. But those are all the ones we liked for you and for us." Santana said as Rachel shut the dressing room door and began to try on all the outfits.

Quinn sat with Beth waiting for Rachel to show the final product of the outfit and Brittany and Santana were off finding more much to Rachel dismay. She wasn't going to by all of these surely. But why would she want nice clothes if they were going to get ruined by some kind of slushy. She could only hope they were grape. It was her favorite flavor.

* * *

><p>"Why do I need more clothes?" Rachel whined as Santana dragged her into another store. They had purchased at least three or four outfits at the last store and Rachel found herself in another dressing room with a pile of outfits laid out in front of her.<p>

"Stop your groaning and get to changing." Santana ordered and Rachel pouted as she walked into the dressing room stall and began trying on the many outfits.

Quinn found her pout to be the most adorable thing. But she knew when needed that pout could get her whatever she wanted.

* * *

><p>Twenty five outfits and fourteen combos of the same outfits and purchases of at least seven or eight of the said outfits later they were seated in the food court. Well Santana and Rachel were seated with Beth in the food court enjoying smoothies while Quinn and Brittany were at some baby store they had passed. Beth was currently wailing and Santana was moaning and groaning.<p>

"Make it stop!" Santana groaned as Rachel lifted Beth from her stroller. "Can't you turn the thing off?"

Rachel glared. "You can't just flip a switch and it is a she." Rachel snapped rocking Beth in one arm while shifting through the diaper bag with the other. Beth calmed but continued to cry.

"Can we muzzle it?" Santana groaned.

Rachel shot another glare at Santana then smiled in triumph as she pulled out the pre-made bottle and shook it a bit making sure the formula was properly mixed. She looked at it closely then smiled contently and popped the cap off the bottle and put the nub to Beth's mouth. Beth happily began sucking on the bottle and the cry stopped.

"Finally." Santana sighed sitting up right.

"Santana, she is only a few months old mind you. She is going to cry for the things she wants because she cannot speak. IT is how the infant communicates with those around them." Rachel scolded as Beth continued to eat.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I don't see why Q and Britts would leave us with the kid while they went shopping for it." At Rachel's look of disapproval Santana rolled her eyes and corrected herself. "Her."

"Thank you." Rachel said as she smiled over Santana's shoulder to the approaching blondes.

When Quinn spotted Rachel feeding Beth holding her carefully in her arms she felt her stomach do a flop. Rachel was so careful with Beth and over the summer Rachel was usually the one awake first so she would take Beth and feed her before placing her in her swing and making breakfast during their sleepovers. The feelings have always been there and she always told herself they were feelings of hatred. But as they spent time together over the summer she has come to acknowledge those feelings as something else. But what? She doesn't know yet.

Quinn took the seat next to Rachel and Brittany took the seat next to Santana happily sipping at the smoothie in front of the Latina.

"Do you want me to take her?" Quinn asked and Rachel shook her head.

"No. It's ok. You deserve a break every now and then." Rachel smiles adjusting the hold she has on the bottle.

Quinn smiles at her and then looks down at Beth.

Brittany watched both girls knowingly. She knew people and she took pride in it. She was perceptive when it came to the world around her. Hand her a book and she can ask question that if you look deep into them they are valid. If you know how to answer them that is. That's why Brittany loves Santana. Well one of the reasons she loves Santana. There are a million but the one Brittany loves the most is just her. Just Santana.

"So are we headed home yet?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Nope." Santana grinned. "We got clothes now you need shoes." Santana said as Rachel sighed heavily. She wanted to go home.

"Come on Rachel I'll make sure she has a limit of only ten pairs." Quinn said.

"And no shoplifting." Brittany smiled.

"SHH!" Santana hissed. "We don't need people to know about that." Santana whispered and Brittany nodded.

"Ok. I'm sorry San." She pouted and Santana smiled adoringly at the blonde kissing her cheek and taking her pinky in her own.

"It's ok Britt, but it's also a secret ok?"

"Ok!" Brittany beamed.

Rachel and Quinn watched the exchange with happy smiles. But both wished they had what their two friends did. It was a wonderful kind of love. If Santana wasn't too afraid of coming out then it would be better.

They bought a few pairs of sneakers and at the insistence of all three Rachel purchased two pairs of heels and boots.

When Santana announced that it was in fact time to head home Rachel let out a whoop of happiness making Quinn giggle and Santana to roll her eyes. Brittany just laughed and danced with her to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana is obviously not a baby person.<strong>

**Review please. =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox and RIB.**

**This is sort of AU. There will be parts from season 2 though.**

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

Puck was still very annoyed with the diva. He heard the rumors but he wanted her to confirm the truth and rumors. He tried calling and texting but she never replied or returned his calls.

Finn was pissed. He and Rachel were supposed to be together. But it was all Santana's fault and now Rachel was hanging out with them and not him.

The gossip was still flying around when the four walked into school the next morning. But then the attention went to Rachel specifically. When she walked through the doors she wasn't wearing her usual skirt and flats with an animal sweater. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a navy V-neck and navy blue chucks. She had a gray quarter sleeved cardigan over the V-neck and only two of the buttons buttoned.

She looked hot. The outfit hugged her curves in all the right ways.

When the cat calls started Finn began to seethe and storm off shoving a kid into the lockers on his way.

Puck stared in shock. He definitely wanted answers now.

Kurt and Mercedes walked up to them.

"Looking good hot momma." Mercedes said once they reached Rachel's locker where she was currently alone.

"Thank you Mercedes." She could see Kurt looking her over and judging the outfit. "Does it get your stamp of approval?" Rachel asked twirling once before going back to searching for her English notebook and science note from yesterday.

"One the Kurt Hummel scale I give it an eight."

"Oh hell no!"

Kurt and Mercedes jumped at the sudden appearance of the Unholy Trinity behind them.

"Q, Britts and I worked hard getting her to buy and put that shit on this morning. It deserves a fucking ten." Santana huffed crossing her arms and quirking an eyebrow daring one of the two other divas to challenge her.

"Well when put that way…" Kurt wasn't going to show his intimidation to the Latina. "Then this outfit deserves a nine and ten for effort." He said.

Santana narrowed her eyes. She could live with that for now. There were other outfits.

Mercedes and Kurt walked away and Rachel shut her locker.

"He was being nice Santana; you didn't have to scare him." Rachel sighed as they walked towards Rachel's first period class that they didn't share.

"And that was being nice." Santana huffed. "We may be cool Berry but I need to be a bitch to people. It's who I am." Santana said as Rachel shook her head and walked into her English class.

"You can try to be a little nice to people San." Brittany says as they head to their own class.

Rachel is in the auditorium at lunch later that day and Quinn ran home to check on Beth. Santana was at the front paying for her Breadstix delivery and Brittany was looking for Rachel.

Rachel was so into the song she didn't notice the jocks around her holding big gulps. Once the song finished she looked up and gasped.

"No Unholy Trinity to protect you this time." One of the football players laughed.

Rachel closed her eyes as they were going to throw the slushies.

"Hey!"

Rachel's eyes snapped open to see Brittany making her way down the aisles to the stage.

"I thought it was clear she was off limits?" Brittany glared and even Rachel flinched. Brittany didn't do angry.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Karofsky asked. "We all know Satan is the one who packs the punch. You're nothing but a weak stupid baby." The others laughed and Rachel saw the tears well up in Brittany's eyes.

"Awww!" Azimio laughed. "Is the stupid baby going to cry?"

"HEY!"

Every single body in the room froze. Including Rachel and Brittany. The shout sent shivers up their spines and they slowly looked towards the entrance. By the time they fully looked Santana was had placed down their lunch and was barreling down the aisles to get them.

The jocks outnumbered her and got cocky. They put on a cool front that told her she wasn't afraid of them but once Santana pounced they were begging for mercy.

Rachel had jumped away from the piano and walked over to Brittany pulling her away from the violence. They got to the seat by the door where Santana had left their lunch just as Quinn walked in.

"What the hell?" She shouted seeing Santana hitting the seven jocks and pulling them back in if they tried to run away.

"They were going to slushy Rachel." Brittany sniffled.

"Then Azimio and Karofsky called her a stupid baby." Rachel said and in the blink of an eye Quinn was charging down the aisle.

Rachel wasn't one to condone violence but when she watched as Quinn tackled one of the guys who tried to get away into two others she couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

The slushy was getting everywhere as the boys scrambled. They all had slushy on some part of them. Even Quinn and Santana.

The boys ran away screaming and Santana and Quinn walked calmly to Rachel and Brittany fixing their ponytails.

"I don't usually condone violence but watching Quinn tackle that brute down was amusingly funny." Rachel said.

"Glad you approve Rachel." Quinn smiled taking a seat on one of the seats in the row in front of Brittany and Rachel.

"What about me?" Santana asked nursing a red check.

"Oh Santi, you got hurt." Brittany jumped up and kissed her best friend on the cheek making the usually fiery Latina blush. "Better?"

"Much." Santana smiled timidly before shaking the look off and demanding her breadstix.

After they finished eating lunch Rachel and Brittany sat in the aisle where the Unholy Trinity's lockers were located while Santana and Quinn showered.

"You're not stupid Brittany." Rachel said and Brittany frowned looking down at the bench she was straddling.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Rach, but I know I'm stupid." Brittany sighed.

Rachel gasped. "Brittany Susan Pierce, you are not stupid. You see the world differently and that's good. If you were like the rest of us you wouldn't be special. You aren't stupid. You're one of a kind." Rachel said with a big smile and placing her hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"Really?" Brittany asked with a small smile.

"Really." Rachel nodded and Brittany wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Rachel smiled winking at Santana and Quinn over Brittany's shoulder. By the looks on their faces she could tell they had been there to hear the whole thing.

"She's right B. You're unique." Quinn smiled.

"Let's skip the rest of the day and go get stuff to bake the day away." Santana suggested and Brittany gasped jumping up and clapping before hugging Santana tight.

Santana grunts at the force of the hug but returns it anyway.

The four of them walk out and get into Quinn and Santana's cars.

"Are you seriously coming Rachel?" Quinn asks as Rachel gets in the passenger seat of her car.

"Yes. Are you saying you don't want me to?"

"No!" Quinn shouts a bit too loud. "I mean, no, I just thought it went against your morals to skip school." Quinn said scratching the back of her head.

"My friend is more important than school at the moment Quinn and it is only the second day. What are they going to do?" Rachel huffed crossing her arms.

"I didn't mean to offend you Rachel." Quinn said and Rachel softened up.

"I know. I'm overreacting like usual."

Quinn sighed. "You weren't. I was making assumptions. Let's put it behind us and go get Beth." Quinn says and at the mention of Beth Rachel smiles and nods.

They do the baking at the Fabray house because it has a bigger kitchen and two ovens. The small one under the microwave to the side and the normal under the stove oven.

It reaches three O-clock and the three cheerios rush off to Cheerios practice.

Quinn worries about Beth but doesn't want Rachel to feel as if she is dumping the infant on her.

"Go. I like spending time with her." Rachel assures with a smile.

"Get home safely." Santana says leaving her car keys on the counter.

"Rachel, you can just leave it and I'll clean later." Quinn said and Rachel nodded.

They all knew better though.

Once the three cheerios were out the door and pulling out of the driveway Rachel places Beth in her swing and sets to cleaning.

Once Rachel is content with her work she straps Beth into her car seat and carries her out to Santana's car strapping her down in the backseat. She makes sure the Fabray house is locked up and a plate of cookies are in the passenger seat. She could have stayed since Judy works till seven and the girls would have been back by five but she figured explaining why she missed half her school day with a batch of cookies in hand would be a better idea. It was a plus to have Beth.

Rachel pulled up outside her house and swallowed audibly when she saw the car in the driveway. She was hoping it would be the other one.

Rachel was balancing the plate of cookie in one hand while holding Beth's carrier in the other and as she was fumbling for her keys the front door was pulled open and by the look on her face Rachel knew she was going to get nagged. Then the woman's eyes found Beth and she smiled.

"Beth!" She took the carrier from Rachel and Rachel walked in cautiously behind her locking and shutting the door behind her.

This was all new to her. She was adjusting and so one was always easier than the other when it came to breaking the rules.

"So do you want to tell me why you and Santana missed the second half of your classes?"

"A few jocks called Brittany a stupid baby when she tried to defend me from a slushy shower." Rachel explained and the fire in the woman's eyes scared her.

"Tell me who and I will make sure they never speak again."

Rachel giggled. "Santana took care of it and Quinn. But mostly Santana."

Shelby smiled. "Good. When will we expect her home?"

"After cheerios." Rachel answered.

Rachel looked around the house. It was new to her. This wasn't her home. But her home was taken from her. Or she was cast out of her home.

Rachel knew it would take some time. But she knew this place could be her home. Not today or tomorrow but someday. And she could tell it was someday soon.

Santana trudged in with Quinn and Brittany behind her. Before the door was shut it was stopped by a hand and a man walked in.

"Hola mi familia!" he called happily.

"Hola papi." Santana groaned dropping onto the couch placing her head on Rachel's lap. Brittany lifted Santana's legs and sat down placing her feet in her lap.

"Where's Beth?" Quinn asked.

"In the kitchen with Shelby." Rachel smiled. Quinn returned it with a grateful one and walked into the kitchen behind Gregorio Lopez.

"Hola mi amor." Gregorio smiled kissing Shelby softly as she continued to stir whatever she was cooking. The kiss grew and Quinn cringed.

"Uh, I know you're in love but can you hold off until I'm gone?" Quinn asked lifting Beth from her swing.

"Sorry Quinn." Gregorio smiled. "But I was so wrapped up in this woman's beauty that I couldn't see anything else."

Quinn just chuckled as she carried Beth into the living room and sat in the arm chair cooing at her.

"Did she get mad?" Santana asked.

Rachel shook her head. "She was when she opened the door but then she saw Beth and was mad to grandma in point two seconds." Rachel chuckled.

"I'm not old!" Shelby shouted from the kitchen.

The Unholy Trinity laughed while Rachel frowned. How had she heard that?

"Are you using my daughter to save your ass Berry?" Quinn asked in a teasing tone.

"I might have." Rachel teased right back.

Gregorio and Shelby walked in.

"Dinner is ready but we're going out on a date." He grinned at Shelby who blushed.

It amazed them how in love they were with each other. They were like teenagers going out on a first date sometimes and then there were days where both Santana and Rachel were glad they had demanded sound proof rooms for all four of them.

It was obvious why Santana wanted them and Rachel was always going to practice so she didn't want to disrupt anyone when she woke up and worked out then practiced scales or songs early in the morning.

"Ok. Just make sure the door shuts tonight." Santana grimaced.

Gregorio and Shelby blushed before rushing out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you aren't as confused anymore.<strong>

**Review please. =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox and RIB.**

**This is sort of AU. There will be parts from season 2 though.**

**Here is the next chapter. I thought I would give you guys a few chapters of how Rachel came to live with Shelby and then Santana and her father.**

** I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

**THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR SOPHOMORE YEAR**

**BERRY RESIDENCE**

_Rachel walked into her house and saw the suitcases by the stairs. She furrowed her brow and started looking for her fathers._

_"Dad? Daddy?" She called checking the kitchen and living room. She headed upstairs and checked their room._

_Rachel walked into her room and found her fathers sitting at the foot of her bed._

_"Are we going somewhere?"_

_Her daddy, Hiram shook his head. "No, sweetie, we are going somewhere, but you're staying here."_

_"Alone?" Rachel asked. "Where are you going?"_

_"Your daddy and I are going to go away for a while." Her dad, Leroy said._

_Neither were meeting her eyes so she knew it was bad news._

_"Where?" Rachel asked._

_"We have been having a hard time lately and we want to go on a vacation. Just the two of us to figure out what went wrong and why we were in love in the first place." Hiram said._

_"What about me?" Rachel asked._

_"We thought having a child was a good idea. It was the greatest idea. But we felt each other drifting and we want to find that spark we had before." Leroy said._

_"Before me?" Rachel asked heartbroken. She couldn't keep the crack out of her voice if she tried._

_"Sweetie…" Leroy stood and reached out to her._

_"NO!" Rachel turned on her heel and ran. She just ran._

* * *

><p><em>She didn't know why she was here. They both decided they weren't going to have any kind of relationship. She was her mother. Not her mom.<em>

_Rachel reached a shaking hand up and rang the doorbell. She wrapped her arms around herself and waited. She had no idea if she was still at Carmel or not. But the thought was thrown out the window when the door opened and a confused Shelby stood in front of her. She couldn't make out her face through the tears but just seeing her silhouette was enough for the petite diva._

_Shelby was concerned and confused. "Rachel? What are you doing here?" She asked leading the shaking girl inside._

_"My dads." Rachel sobbed._

_"Are they ok?" Shelby asked._

_Rachel nodded. "Yeah."_

_"Then why are you crying?"_

_"They're leaving. Leaving me. They…" She hiccupped and sniffled. "They want to find that spark and figure out why they fell in love with each other before." She started shaking more and sniffled again. "Before me."_

_Shelby led them to the couch and held the sobbing girl close. She was angry. But she could tell that Rachel needed her. Her daughter needed her._

_"It'll be ok. Shh. Everything will be fine." Shelby whispered._

_"How? Where will I stay? I ran before I let them continue." Rachel cried._

_"It will be ok and you'll stay here." Shelby said._

_Rachel lifted her head in surprise. "I thought you said…"_

_Shelby held up a hand and reached across to the coffee table grabbing a box of tissue handing them to Rachel. She knew what she said. She also knew she was lying. She let what Will said get to her. Holding her right now and seeing her a sobbing mess made up her mind. Will was right. She was fragile but she was going to make sure she was protected._

_"I know. But I thought you didn't need me. But now, I can see that you do. On so many levels. We'll get your things later ok?" Shelby asked pushing Rachel's hair from her eyes._

_"Ok." Rachel nodded curling back into her mother. No, her mom._

_"I'm going to be there for you no matter what from now on." Shelby swore as she began to sing Rachel to sleep. The petite girl looked exhausted._

* * *

><p><em>Later that night when Rachel and Shelby woke up from their nap they headed to the Berry residence and Shelby glared at the two men when they tried to check on Rachel by asking her if she was ok or hurt.<em>

_"No…" Shelby drawled rolling her eyes. "Of course she isn't hurt." She spat sarcastically as she carried the boxes up to Rachel's room._

_"Rachel where are you going?" Leroy asked._

_"To stay where I'm wanted." Rachel said as she and Shelby stepped into her room and Rachel grabbed her suitcase set from the closet and a duffel bag she would take with her for dance._

_Shelby put the boxes together and began packing the things Rachel wasn't going to shove in the suitcase. Rachel quickly labeled the boxes and Shelby smiled. She was always so organized._

_"Rachel, we arranged for your grandparents to come stay with you." Hiram said._

_"I love grandpa and grandma, but I want to stay with my mom!" Rachel shouted as she continued to pack her things._

_Hearing Rachel say that brought joy to Shelby's heart. Not Rachel calling her mom, but the fact that Rachel was choosing her over a family she already knew._

_"Rachel, do not raise your voice to your daddy, you are staying with your grandparents!" Leroy growled._

_Shelby inserted herself between Rachel and her dads. "She is sixteen, she is old enough to choose who she wants to stay with. If she wants to stay here with her grandparents then fine, but if she wants to come stay with me then I will happily take her with open arms." Shelby said as she went back to placing things in boxes._

_"Rachel…" Leroy said in a warning tone._

_"I'm staying with mom!" Rachel declared taking a drawer out of the dresser and ignoring her organizational side and dumped the contents of the drawer into an open suitcase before placing it back and doing the same to another. She wanted to get out fast. She wasn't going to stay where she wasn't wanted._

_"She left you once!" Leroy shouted._

_"And I'm not going anywhere this time." Shelby declared firmly. "She is my daughter and obviously needs me. I thought she didn't but after what I saw this afternoon it is very obvious that she does." Shelby said._

_"Fine, but if you go with her you are not welcome back when we return." Leroy spat._

_"Leroy!" Hiram gasped. He didn't want it to get that extreme._

_"Fine!" Rachel shouted._

_Shelby stayed out after that and just continued to help Rachel pack._

_"Fine!" Leroy boomed. "We'll send you the papers." Leroy growled walking out of the room._

_Hiram looked between his husband and daughter. Rachel raised an eyebrow at him but in the end he chose his husband. Rachel sighed heavily and dropped her shoulders in exhaustion._

_Shelby rushed over and hugged her._

_"It will be ok. Give it time and the hurt will go away." Shelby cooed while rubbing Rachel's back._

* * *

><p><em>They had all of Rachel's things moved in by the weekend. Shelby offered to buy a new bedroom set if she wanted but Rachel didn't want to take too much so she declined and they-with the help of Shelby's brother and father- moved it into Shelby's home.<em>

_"Hi, I'm Freddie Corcoran, your uncle." He was five foot eleven and towered over Rachel easily. He had brunette hair like his sister and hazel eyes. He held out his hand to Rachel who shook it and squealed when he pulled her into a hug lifting her off the ground._

_Shelby chuckled. "Freddie put her down." She ordered and her younger brother did as she asked._

_"Sorry, you look so much like your mother and reacted the same way." Freddie chuckled as Rachel smoothed out her shirt._

_"Rachel Berry." Rachel introduced._

_"I'm your grandpa Robert, Gramps or Pop will do." Robert smiled. "I am looking forward to getting to know my favorite granddaughter." He beamed hugging Rachel._

_Shelby and Freddie rolled their eyes._

_"She's your only grandchild dad." They said in unison._

_Robert frowned at his children. "Well then she is favorite by default." He huffed going back to carrying the heavy things._

_"Where's mom?" Shelby asked._

_"Baking up a storm and making a giant family dinner for us." Freddie moaned happily rubbing his stomach._

_Everything was moved in and set up quickly and by dinner Amanda Corcoran had arrived with many dishes to be carried in. She greeted Rachel with a big hug and a gift._

_"If you are anything like your mother you will put it to good use." Amanda smiled as Rachel looked into the small bag and gasped._

_"I didn't know what to get you there so I thought a gift card would do." Amanda smiled._

_"This is too much…" Rachel gasped at the receipt she found in the bag with the card._

_"Oh nonsense." Amanda waved off. "Just put it too good use."_

_The gift card was to a local music store._

* * *

><p><em>It was half a week later that Shelby had told Rachel about her boyfriend. A man she had met in while away at Nationals. He was a doctor in Lima and it was love at first sight.<em>

_Shelby had no choice but to tell Rachel since Shelby was supposed to meet his daughter that Friday night for dinner at their place._

_"How long have you been seeing each other?" Rachel asked._

_"A few weeks." Shelby answered shifting through her jewelry box while Rachel was sprawled out on her stomach on the bed reading some sheet music she bought earlier in the week courtesy of Grams. Amanda refused to be called Grandma. "Have you seen my…" she trailed off as she turned to Rachel._

_"How many dates have you been on?" Rachel asked while handing Shelby the earring pair she was looking for._

_"Thank you. And we have been on four already. I had told him about you and he said he worked with Hiram at the hospital." Shelby said putting her earrings in._

_"Really?" Rachel asked quirking an eyebrow._

_"Yeah." Shelby answered. She looked over Rachel's outfit. "You look very pretty."_

_"Thank you. So do you." Rachel smiled._

_When they had arrived Rachel couldn't help but think this house looked familiar. She was running through the names of people who worked with her daddy and just as she got it the door opened._

_"Oh sweet Barbra." Rachel gasped at the same time Santana groaned. "Dear God, no."_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter helped you understand everything now.<strong>

**Review please. =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox and RIB.**

**This is sort of AU. There will be parts from season 2 though.**

**Here is the next chapter. This one tells us how Santana and Rachel started bonding**

** I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

**THE DAY AFTER THE DINNER (AKA THE DAY SANTANA AND RACHEL ACTUALLY GOT ALONG FOR MORE THAN A FEW MINUTES)**

_Santana groaned as she listened to Quinn laughing from her bed where she was feeding Beth._

_"If you weren't holding the munchkin I'd punch you in the face." Santana growled._

_Brittany giggled beside her and hugged Santana's arm to her pulling her close. "I think it's nice. Maybe you and Rachel will become friends and we can all hang out."_

_Santana and Quinn both paled but for different reasons. It was obvious that Santana nad Rachel would never get along. They are completely different people. As for Quinn. Her thoughts were everywhere._

_'I can't hang out with Berry. I can barely keep a pair of underwear dry when she sings. I can't be nice to her. What the hell is wrong with me?' Quinn took a deep breath and continued to feed Beth._

_"Britt, Rachel is at the bottom of the social pyramid. We will never be friends." Santana said and Brittany pouted. Damn it! Santana hated and loved that pout. It made Brittany look so adorable but at the same time it was the same one Santana couldn't say no to._

_"But Rachel is actually pretty nice and hot if you look past the sweaters." Brittany said pout still in place. "She can be loud and rude and talk with big words I barely understand but she's always nice to me."_

_Santana smiled weakly at that. Brittany was right. Rachel was looking ok at dinner last night and she was never mean to Brittany. If it would make Brittany happy… Santana thought before letting out a sigh._

_"Ok. Since I'm going to be seeing her more over the summer I might as well try and be her friend." Santana said. "What about you Q?" Santana asked and Quinn frowned with a shrug._

_"Please Quinn?" Brittany turned her pout to Quinn and Santana gave Quinn a look saying 'just make her sad Fabray and see what happens.'_

_Quinn sighed in defeat. "Ok. I'll try."_

_Brittany squealed and hugged Santana tight kissing her cheek before doing the same to Quinn but carefully as not to jostle Beth._

_"When's the next family dinner?" Quinn teased._

_"Wednesday at Breadtix and you're both coming." Santana ordered glaring at Quinn._

_Wednesday came around and after much arguing Gregorio allowed Brittany and Quinn to come along._

_When Rachel saw them she froze but put her best show face on and continued in with Shelby._

_"I'm sorry I know it was supposed to be us and the girls but Santana insisted." Gregorio began but Shelby shook her head and kissed his cheek._

_"It's ok. And who is this little one?" Shelby cooed fawning over Beth._

_"This is my daughter Beth." Quinn said with a smile to the little girl._

_"So nice to see you again Quinn." Shelby greeted shaking her hand and then Brittany's. "Hello Brittany."_

_"Hi, Coach Corcoran." Brittany smiled shaking her hand._

_"You can all me Shelby. We aren't in competition with each other anymore." Shelby smiled warmly as she and Rachel took a seat._

_"Not to bring up un-pleasantries, but I have been curious." Santana mused. "What happened to Vocal Adrenaline after they egged Rachel?" Santana asked causing her father to choke on his water, Rachel to flinch and Shelby to clench her fist._

_"Santana!" Gregorio warned._

_"What?" Santana shrugged. "It is a very valid question."_

_Gregorio went to say something else but Shelby held her hand up._

_"It's fine Greg. I forced them to pay for half the damage repairs Puck and Finn did to the Range Rovers and I threatened their spots on the team and the ones who will be returning next year if I return will be fearing for their reputation and futures in dance, singing or performing." Shelby chuckled. "I thought they were going to start bawling."_

_Rachel looked up at her mom with surprise evident in her face._

_"Wait, you aren't returning to Carmel next year?" Quinn asked as the waiter came over to take their orders._

_Once the waiter got their orders Shelby and Santana spoke up._

_"Oh, and can we get an extra basket of Breadsticks?" the two exchanged a look and smiled._

_Shelby cleared her throat and looked at Quinn. "I have been asked to return next year but I was also offered a spot at McKinley as a Biology teacher."_

_"You have to stay with Vocal Adrenaline." Rachel said._

_"What?" Santana and Quinn cried. "Berry, if she left them we'd have a better chance of kicking their asses."_

_"Santana." Gregorio warned at the same time Brittany did."San…"_

_"I don't think it is proper to swear in front of an infant Santana." Rachel put in._

_"Ok, I'll try not to swear in front of the baby. But come on, she could be our coach and we'd get revenge on the ones that egged you who are still around."_

_Brittany sighed. "What she means to say is that if Shelby wasn't the coach of Vocal Adrenaline there would be no hard feelings for when we prank them."_

_Santana deflated and gave Brittany and incredulous look._

_Shelby chuckled. "I have all summer to decide girls, I am thinking about it."_

_The food arrived and they continued to make small talk._

_Santana was happy that her dad was happy but she couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to keep him and Shelby apart but they were already so close. Her mother left them so what's to stop Shelby from doing the same. Not to mention if this lasted Rachel could become her…Santana fought to keep the gasp in her head. Her and Berry could become step-sisters?_

_Santana cast a glance at her father and Shelby to see them smile lovingly at each other. She hadn't seen her father this happy in a long time. Five years actually._

_"I have an idea." Gregorio smiled. "The fair is coming up why don't we all go?" he suggested._

_Santana furrowed her brow. They hadn't gone to that since her mom. Rachel contemplated it. Her fathers hadn't taken her since she was ten._

_"You two are welcome to join us." Shelby said and Brittany beamed bouncing in her seat._

_Santana smiled and nodded. She could go. Brittany always wanted to but one of them was either busy or out of town._

_"Sure." Quinn said and Rachel couldn't help but smile at the smile on Quinn's face. She was already in deep with her feelings. It was why she kept trying to break her and Finn up. Dating Finn however only became part of making Quinn jealous which she didn't know if it was working at all._

_"I suppose." Rachel said._

_"Great, it is this weekend and we can all meet there." Gregorio said clapping his hands together._

_As much as Santana hated it when her father had told her he had met someone, seeing the look in his eyes made her smile. Her dad was happy. She wasn't going to ruin that._

**AN: I was going to make this a whole other chapter but decided against it. I left you all in the dark for so long. So here it is. How the Unholy Trinity came to befriend Rachel.)**

_"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Shelby said and Rachel shook her head._

_"No, if you and Santana's father are going to be in a relationship I must get past everything and try to befriend Santana." Rachel said smoothing out her t-shirt. She looked at the jeans turned jean short and smiled. The jeans had still fit but they were short so Rachel cut them to stop mid-thigh._

_Shelby kissed her forehead. "Thank you for trying. This doesn't mean I won't be there for you ok? Just come find me or call and I will drop everything to make sure you're ok." Shelby swore hugging her close and tight._

_"Thank you."_

_"I'll always be here."_

_Rachel wiped the tear from her ear and they pulled away._

_"We should get going now." Rachel said as they shared a small laugh._

_"Yeah."_

_They headed out and got in Shelby's car._

_They arrived at the fair and they all agreed that Shelby and Gregorio would go their own way and the girls and Beth would go theirs._

_"So Berry why are you living with your mom? What happened to the loving gay dads?" Santana asked crossing her arms. Rachel flinched and wrapped her arms around herself._

_"San don't." Brittany said placing a hand on her shoulder. Brittany could see that it was a subject Rachel didn't want to talk about._

_"What? You can't tell me you aren't as curious as me." Santana scowled._

_Quinn watched Rachel retreat into herself more and gave Santana a look to just drop it. But Santana wasn't listening._

_"Come on Berry, first she leaves you, then you're living with her? Did your dads give you to her? I mean they wouldn't just leave you with her. I thought they didn't want you to meet her in the first place." As Santana kept going on and on Brittany and Quinn could see Rachel was about to burst. "Did they finally get tired of all the argyle too? I mean this is a nice look on you and you could do without the sweaters that make you look like a kid. Did they dress you? Aren't gay men supposed to have good fashion sense?"_

_"SHUT UP!" Rachel shouted startling all three and Beth who looked around at the noise._

_Santana raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

_"You heard me. Shut up! You don't know anything!" Rachel screamed before storming off, not letting a tear fall till she was facing away from the Unholy Trinity._

_Brittany gave Santana a disapproving look and Quinn glared. Santana scowled. "What?"_

_"You were inconsiderate San." Brittany said shocking Santana. More so for the fact that Brittany used a big word correctly. She knew the bubbly blonde wasn't book smart and had her moments._

_"She's right. Anyone could see that she didn't want to talk about them." Quinn said with a disapproving look of her own. "Let's go find her." Quinn sighed pushing Beth's stroller and walking away from Santana with Brittany in tow._

_Santana sighed and followed them._

_They found Rachel sitting behind a booth on the far end so no one would see her cry._

_"Hey." Rachel looked up as Quinn sat next to her._

_Brittany took a seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "San won't say it but she's sorry for making you sad." Brittany said as she glared up at Santana._

_"What happened Rachel?" Quinn asked softly as Beth squirmed in her arms._

_"My dads left." Rachel sobbed and Santana quirked an eyebrow. There was no way she had a big thing in common with her. "I came home on the last day of school and their bags were packed. I asked them if we were going somewhere and they told me they were but I wasn't. They wanted to go and find out what made them fall in love. I ran to Shelby's and told her what happened. Then we got my things and moved it to her house. So for the past three weeks I have been living with her." Rachel said sniffling. "They just left. They expected me to stay in that house with my grandparents." Rachel wiped away tears. "How could they just leave?" Rachel started bawling and the last person she ever thought would comfort her did._

_Santana motioned for Brittany to scoot over and she did. Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel tight and rocked her from side to side._

_"When I was eleven, almost twelve, my mother walked out on me and my dad." Rachel looked up at her. "Believe it or not I used to be a happy kid." Brittany and Quinn giggled at that even Rachel had a smile. "Tell anyone and I will ends you. But the point is they're idiots, just like my mom, papi always tells me she is the one missing out on us not us on her because she will never witness the wonderful woman I grew up to be. And same with your dads, they're idiots to just leave you like that."_

_"They wanted to remember what it was like. Before me." Rachel sniffled and Santana scowled at her fathers._

_"Well then they don't deserve to have you." Santana said. "Our parents are dating Berry, while it may take some time." Santana held out her hand to Rachel. "Welcome to the family Berry."_

_Rachel ignored the offered hand and hugged her. Santana was caught off guard and if it wasn't for Brittany who threw her hands up to support her she and Rachel would have fell to the ground._

_Once they were sat upright Brittany clapped. "Yay, we're friends!" She wrapped the two brunettes in a hug and beamed at Quinn who joined the hug with one arm as to not squish Beth._

_"Ok, enough sap." Santana grumbled. "Let's go have some fun." Santana said standing and helping Brittany and Rachel to their feet._

_Rachel smiled and offered a hand to Quinn who was having difficulty since she was holding Beth. Quinn blushed but took the offered hand. The sparks that flew through both girls caused a surprised look to flash over both of their faces._

_"Thank you." Quinn said as Rachel smiled and nodded._

_They spent the day riding rides and playing games. They ate food and candy. Brittany was on a sugar high the whole way home. She finally crashed when they arrived at the Lopez house._

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D I love hearingreading what you guys think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox and RIB.**

**This is sort of AU. There will be parts from season 2 though.**

**Here is the next chapter. This one is duets with Puckleberry friendship.**

** I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

Duets rolled around and while Rachel was trying to avoid Finn and planning to visit Puck in juvie later that day to scold him for his behavior. The school was still trying to figure out the big secret and distinguish the facts from fiction.

Rachel was at her locker when Santana walked up to her.

"I might never say this again so don't you dare make it a big deal or I will ends you." Santana said and Rachel quirked an eyebrow allowing her to continue. "What? No long winded speech about how amazing it is for me to talk to you or ask for a favor?" Santana asked and Rachel raised her eyebrow in challenge. Santana sighed. "Fine, I screwed up with Brittany and I need your help." Santana got to the point and Rachel smiled. "I warned you dwarf." Santana began but Rachel held up a hand.

"I accept to be your duets partner Santana." Rachel said as Santana's lips quirked into a smile before returning to their signature frown.

"Good, I'll meet you in the auditorium after school. Don't be late." Santana said walking away.

Rachel shook her head and closed her locker and was on her way to class but when she turned around Finn was right there startling her.

"Hey, can we be duet partners? I mean we sound good together." Finn shrugged.

"I must respectfully decline Finn, I have a duet partner." Rachel said and Finn frowned dangerously. Rachel knew what was coming next.

"Who? Quinn?" He shook his head. "No, it's Santana huh? You always pick them over me. Why? I love you and you love me. So what if I slept with Santana, it really didn't mean anything. You were with Jesse anyway!" Finn ranted.

Rachel glared. "I don't care that you slept with Santana, and they have names, Quinn, Brittany and Santana are my friends. I had hoped we could still be, but I can see that is not possible right now. So if you will excuse me I must be off to class." Rachel said hurrying past Finn before he could stop her.

* * *

><p>After going through song choices Rachel borrowed the Range Rover and headed to the juvenile detention center.<p>

The guard walked up to the table and sat Puck down. "You got twenty minutes." He said gruffly walking away.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked.

"Well, I came to give you a firm talking to. But I can see what you really need is a hug." Rachel said standing and walking over to Puck giving him a big hug he quickly returned. He was grateful his friend was here. She was the first on to actually come visit him and he was grateful.

Rachel sat back down and smiled at him.

"Now what are you really doing here?" He smiled feeling a bit better.

"I just came to see you. I thought maybe you do deserve to know the truth. Because I am going to need people on my side when as you would say, the shit hits the fan." Rachel said and Puck grinned at the use of a swear word.

"So, what is with the big secret?" Puck asked.

"People wouldn't believe it. You heard the rumors before you got locked up here. People think we all hooked up, some believe that I'm marrying Santana and some believe that my fathers dropped me on the Lopez doorstep." The last one made him cringe. He had heard from his mother that the Berry men had left town and their daughter. That was the main reason he wanted to know what was going on.

"So what really happened then?" He asked calmly and concerned.

"They left." Rachel said and Puck furrowed his brow. "They just left Noah. They wanted to find the love they had before me. I ran to Shelby and she took me in the second she understood what was going on. She promised not to leave again and I believe her. She has proven that she wants me to be in her life as much as I want her in mine. I don't think she would have had her parents and brother over for dinner if she didn't." Rachel smiled remembering the nice dinner they had.

"You already met her parents and brother?" Puck asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah. They were happy to meet me. I'm their only grandchild so I can imagine the wanting to meet me. Uncle Freddie is only in his mid-twenties and finding his footing now that he has his degree. So you can imagine their delight in actually meeting me." Rachel rambled.

"I do. You know how ma got when she found out about Beth. She wanted it to be our kid so she would be full Jewish." Puck chuckled with Rachel. Both remembered the looks of horror the other had gotten when Mrs. Puckerman mentioned it. And so bluntly too.

"But then mom told me about her boyfriend a week later."

"Boyfriend?" Puck asked shocked.

"Yep. We went to his house for dinner and I thought the house had looked familiar and just as I figured out why the door opened and there was Dr. Lopez and Santana." Rachel said as Puck burst out laughing. Rachel glared at him. "I hardly found it amusing then, but as I look back on it I do." She smiled.

"I'm sorry but you and Santana are sharing a house now?" He asked and Rachel nodded. "How is that going?"

"Well if you let me continue." Rachel said pointedly with a playful glare. Puck made a motion with his hand. "So, we had dinner at Breadstix with Quinn, Brittany and Beth a few days later and that weekend we went to the fair and found out Santana and I have something very vital in common."

"What?" Puck asked, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

"Her mother walked out on her and her father five years ago." Rachel said. "And if you repeat that I will kill you before Santana kills me." Rachel threatened and Puck held his hands up in surrender. They laughed. "At the fair Santana was being Santana and finally I snapped. I ran away crying and Quinn and Brittany came after me and of course Santana followed. I told them what happened and Santana told me about her mother. We've all been friends since, sleepovers, secrets and sticking together. Even at school." Rachel said finishing her story.

"Then why not tell the people at school, or even glee club?"

"Because, me and Santana in the same house?" Rachel asked.

"Right, the rumors are bound to get worse." Puck nodded.

"Yep, so we are going to wait till after the wedding to tell people." Rachel said pulling two envelopes from her sweater pocket. "I need your opinion, Santana and I can't decide which one looks better." Rachel said passing him the two wedding invitations.

"They're getting married?" Puck asked incredulously.

"Yes, December twenty ninth." Rachel confirmed as Puck looked between the two invitations.

"Use both." He said. "They're both awesome so use them both." He repeated and Rachel smiled.

"Ok then keep them." Rachel said.

"Why?"

"Because I have and inkling that you should be out of here sooner than you think and you are going to be my date to the wedding." Rachel smirked at the look on Puck's face. It was a mix of disbelief, shock and amusement.

"You want me to be your date?" He asked once he came out of his shock.

"Yes, I don't know how you feel but you're my best friend Noah." Rachel said as the guard nodded at her holding up two fingers letting her know they had two minutes left. Noah sniffled. "Are you crying?"

"Tell anyone and I'll deny it." He said as Rachel and he stood up. Rachel hugged him and he returned it. "You're my best friend too." He whispered.

"I'll come visit you again next week. I still have a lot to talk to you about. But you have to promise me something." Rachel said.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"When you get out you're going to try. Try in school and try to be a better person, this is going to be a low blow but Beth needs a father." Rachel said. "A father that will be there, not a father like her none existent paternal grandfather."

Puck frowned at this and hugged her again letting a few tears fall. "Thank you." He sniffled before wiping his eyes and walking toward the guard.

Rachel smiled and walked out. She got in the range rover and sighed. Her meeting with the warden and the judge was schedule for Saturday morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D I love hearingreading what you guys think.**

**And if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox and RIB.**

**This is sort of AU. There will be parts from season 2 though.**

**Here are some review replies from chapter 8.**

**Jupiter01: Of course there is going to be Faberry. =)**

**val-cb: Glad you thought so.**

**Ad3n: Puck is her date because they are best friends. And for Quinn and Beth visiting...maybe. ;)**

**LaurenKnight13: Thank you for your amazing compliments.**

**TrustInFaith: Thank you. Your reviews are what get chapters faster. I love feedback.**

**Brody Dean: I don't know why it only has that many reviews. *blushes* Thanks. I saw many Santana and Rachel as siblings fics and decided what would happen if they were step-sisters.**

**Music and Reading Lover: Thank you.**

**Fridizh: Hahaha! I think Finn is one too and don't worry about Puckleberry.**

**OTHangels: Thank you. I will work on quicker updates.**

**Fatima343: Thanks.**

**Cassicio: Yes Rachel can make very persuasive arguments. :) And you will just have to read and find out about their duet.**

**SuperGleek18: I'm glad you like it. I tried not to make it too frustrating. But now things will get to point. I shall work extra fast on future chapters to try and get them up faster.**

**Julsola007: This is AU with some things from season 2. Remember how Puck got sent to juvie for trying to steal an ATM? And of course Santana will be nice to Rachel but she is still Satana-I mean Santana. Lol.**

**Harley Quinn Davidson: Of course you will see more Faberry.**

**Tomfeltonlover1991: I'm glad you like it and we will.**

**BleachedBlondeDork: Thank you I am glad you enjoy it.**

**Here is the next chapter. This one is duets with a little Puckleberry friendship. Some Faberry, how Santana and Rachel found out they would be living in the same house.**

** I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

Saturday rolled around and she met with the warden and judge. She showed them her power point and handed them out incidents she can recall Puck getting disciplinary actions towards and made valid points on how most were him defending himself.

Once she was satisfied that they had listened properly and were discussing she sat back and waited.

"We have taken it into consideration and we shall discuss this with the arresting officers and their lawyer." The judge said and Rachel walked out of his chambers very proud of herself.

She headed home and found Santana lounging on the couch with Quinn who was holding Beth.

Santana looked up and smiled. "Hey dwarf." She said with a teasing smile.

"Hello Santana, Quinn." She nodded at the blonde in greeting with a small smile.

"Where did you go to so early in the morning?" Santana asked as Rachel looked at the DVD player's clock. It told her it was already noon. Santana probably woke up just a while ago.

"I went to the courthouse."

"For what?" Quinn asked.

"I talked to the judge who sentenced Noah and the warden at the juvenile detention facility. I have a good feeling that Noah shall be released and making better choices soon." Rachel smiled proudly.

"What did you do?" Santana asked amused.

"I made very valid points." Rachel said taking a seat in the arm chair but not before saying hi to Beth.

"I heard you visited him Thursday." Quinn said and Rachel nodded.

"I did."

"What did you guys talk about?" Quinn asked timidly.

"I told him how Santana and I came to live together and our friendship. He is very supportive and we talked about the wedding to which he will be attending as my date." Quinn frowned at this and a flash of jealousy flared in her eyes before disappearing. But not before both brunettes caught it.

"You're date?" Santana asked.

"He is my best friend Santana, nothing more." Rachel watched in delight as relief past over Quinn's face. Rachel decided to change the subject. "How is your duet with Sam going?" Rachel asked and Quinn sighed.

She didn't want to sing with Sam but he approached her. It was either him or Finn and Quinn thought Sam was a safer bet.

"It's going ok." Quinn answered. "He has a nice voice." Quinn commented and it was Rachel's turn for jealousy to flash over her face.

Santana found this amusing and would definitely be asking Rachel about this later. But she had bigger fish to fry. Like Artie. There was no way she was losing Brittany to cripple Mccripple pants.

**MIDDLE OF SUMMER  
>LOPEZ RESIDENCE<strong>

_"Santana?"_

_Santana walked down the stairs and looked into the kitchen to see her father. "Yeah?"_

_"Come here mija, I want to talk to you about something."_

_Santana frowned but walked into the kitchen and sat next to her father at the dinner table. "Si papi?" She asked and he pushed two flyers for two houses in front of her. "What are these?"_

_"Houses." He said pointing out the obvious._

_"I can see that papi, but why?" Santana asked._

_"Well, we can't exactly fit Shelby and Rachel here with all their things can we?" Gregorio asked as Santana froze._

_"What?"_

_"I want to ask Shelby to move in with us. I know you may think it is too soon but I really like her and I think I may be in love with her." Gregorio said and Santana took a deep breath and swallowed. Her dad was happy. She already promised weeks ago that she wasn't going to ruin it and since the fair she and Rachel had gotten along fine. She could do this. For her dad._

_"Ok." Santana said looking over the flyers._

_"Really?" Gregorio asked ecstatic._

_"Yes, but if we're going to be living together we need a big place." Santana said pushing one of the flyers back to her father. "This one should do." Santana said._

_The house was a five bedroom and four bathroom. Nice sized living room and kitchen._

_"One room for me and Rachel and one for you and Shelby. One can be your study and the other can be the guest room or Shelby's study if she needs it." Santana said and Gregorio smiled. He was beyond happy at the moment. Not only did his first priority and only child agree to this but she was already thinking of Shelby and Rachel. He figure Santana had told Rachel about her mother already and Rachel had told Santana about her fathers. He noticed the change in their attitudes towards one another after they left the fair._

_Across town Shelby was explaining the same to Rachel._

_"So you have no problem with living with Santana?" Shelby asked._

_Rachel shook her head. "We're friends, we'll live." Rachel smiled. "Besides, you're happy and if you're happy then so am I." Rachel beamed and Shelby hugged her tight kissing her cheek._

_"Thank you." Shelby squealed as Rachel laughed. Shelby pulled away and grabbed the flyers from her bag. Gregorio had texted her about which one Santana had picked and she agreed. "These are the two houses. Santana chose this one." Shelby held up the flyer._

_Rachel looked over them and nodded. "I agree with Santana."_

_Shelby squealed again and Rachel couldn't help but compare her to a love sick teenager._

**PRESENT**

After lunch Quinn left and Rachel turned to Santana.

"You never did tell me what happened between you and Brittany." Rachel pointed out and Santana nodded her head towards the stairs. They stood up and walked to Santana's room.

Once the door was shut Santana began to explain everything.

Rachel was quiet for a few moment contemplating how to go about this in her head. "Well, I guess we know what kind of duet we're doing." Rachel said.

"That's it?" Santana asked and Rachel looked at her confused.

"Yes."

"No freaking out?" Santana asked.

"Santana, I have or had-whichever- two gay dads, this isn't strange or weird for me. I'm actually happy for you and her. Anyone with two eyes can see how in love you two are. Or maybe that's just the glee club." Rachel shrugged and Santana stared at her in shock.

"What?"

"Come on Santana, you're only ever nice to her. You're patient with her and you never yell at her. You hurt her sometimes but you always make up for it. So we're singing out duet to Brittany. And don't make up an excuse I will drag you kicking and screaming if I have to. And if you are to resort to bodily harm I ask that you respectfully avoid my nose." Rachel said as Santana laughed.

"You got a deal Rachel."

Rachel beamed. Santana had started calling her by her name but even then it was a rarity. Rachel allowed some of the nicknames. But only dwarf and munchkin. She was not a midget or a hobbit and all the derogatory nicknames went out the window as well.

They shook on it and began to go through Santana's iTunes and Rachel retrieved her laptop from across the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D I love hearingreading what you guys think.**

**And if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox and RIB.**

**This is sort of AU. There will be parts from season 2 though.**

**Here is the next chapter. This one is duets with a little Puckleberry friendship. This one tells us how Gregorio proposed to Shelby.**

**Also Pezberry bonding.**

** I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

Duets were to be performed Thursday in Glee but it was now Tuesday and Rachel was on her way to visit Puck.

She sat at the table waiting when he came through the door with a guard like last week. She stood up and hugged him in greeting. They sat and she pushed a picture across the table.

"What's this?" He picked it up and gasped.

"I thought you might want it until you can see her again in person." Rachel said as Puck smiled at seeing his little girl in the photo. "Quinn isn't mad at you if it helps." Rachel said. It was the truth too. Quinn just wanted him to get out, make things right and be there for Beth.

"She should be." Puck grunted.

"But she isn't. She wants you out, make things right and be there for Beth." Rachel smiled. "She isn't mad." She repeated. A few moments pass. "I have to ask." Rachel began.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Do you still have feelings for Quinn?"

Puck was taken back. He didn't really know. No, he did. "She'll always be the mother of my daughter Rachel. You know that. But I have moved on. Why?" Puck asked furrowing her brow in curiosity and concern.

"." Rachel said hurriedly.

Puck raised an eyebrow. "You mind repeating that?" he chuckled.

Rachel took a deep breath. "I think I might have feelings for her."

Puck stared at her for a few seconds. "I knew it." He said laughing. "All the hate towards each other; or towards you from her. It's easier to hate someone then to admit you like or love them." Puck grinned.

"You're ok with it?" Rachel asked.

Puck nodded. "You're my Jew Rachel; you're also my best friend. So I have to tell you. You hurt either of my girls and I will…" He paused. "I am against hitting girls, but I shall find some way to exact vengeance." Puck swore and Rachel laughed.

"I promise not to hurt either." Rachel promised. "Besides, she got jealous when I told her I asked you to be my date to the wedding." Rachel giggled.

"Seriously?" Puck asked. "Don't let her kill me ok?" Puck joked and they shared a laugh.

"I won't."

"So how did Dr. Lopez propose to your mother?" Puck asked and Rachel smiled.

**ONE WEEK BEFORE JUNIOR YEAR**

**LOPEZ-CORCORAN-BERRY HOUSE**

_They had just finished moving everything into their new house a week ago and were about to sit down for dinner. Shelby and Amanda were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner._

_Gregorio called Santana over in Spanish and told her to bring Rachel, Robert and Freddie. They walked into the room Gregorio was going to turn into a shared study with Shelby and he was pacing._

_"You ok papi?" Santana asked as Gregorio nodded._

_"Yes. I wanted to ask you all something very important." He placed a small velvet box on the desk. "I know it hasn't been long since Shelby and I began dating, but I really love her and I would love to have your permission to ask her to marry me." He began to fidget and Robert and Freddie looked from the ring to Gregorio._

_"You won't hurt my little girl?" Robert asked and Gregorio shook his head._

_"No sir, I would never."_

_"You're going to treat my only and favorite sister and my favorite and only niece right?" Freddie asked emphasizing the words 'favorite' and 'only'._

_"As much as I have spoiled my only daughter." Gregorio said and Santana smirked._

_Robert and Freddie saw the smirk and smiled. "You have our blessing." Robert smiled as they looked to Rachel who was looking at the ring still. It was simple but beautiful. A single diamond in the middle with two peridot stones on the side._

_"Why this color?"_

_"You don't like it?" Gregorio asked frowning._

_"No, I like it, I just wonder why the color." Rachel shrugged looking them over._

_"It was the closest color of her eyes I could find." Gregorio shrugs._

_Rachel smiles. "I love it and I know she will to." Rachel said. "I approve. When are you asking?"_

_"After dinner." Gregorio asked looking at his only daughter. "You haven't said anything yet?"_

_"All I know papi is that you haven't been this happy since mom, so as long as it stays like this, then go get your woman." Santana beamed as her father hugger her tight._

_"Thank you Santana." He hugged Rachel as well and even Robert and Freddie._

_"Ok. Let's go eat before they come looking." Robert said as they all walked to the kitchen and sat down._

_"Where were you all off at?" Amanda asked as they sat down._

_"Helping set something in the study." Robert answered grabbing his silverware._

_Dinner was going too slow for Gregorio's taste and the second it was he took Shelby's hand._

_"Shelby?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I know we haven't known each other for long. But I love you and hopelessly in love with you and I would like to spend every day till the day I die feeling like this. I want to spend it with you." He reach over and took her over hand in his. "I can't picture my life without you. I can't picture it without Rachel and Santana arguing over small things that wake us up too early in the morning or having a small debacle over what movie we're watching or what food is served at dinner. I most definitely can't picture it without you at all. I love you. I love the things you hate about yourself and I love that look you get when focused on your work or the music playing. I absolutely love how your left eye twitches when the note is sung wrong, but I absolutely love you and I would be extremely honored." He got on one knee and reached into his pocket. "If you would be my wife." He pulled out the ring box and opened it. Shelby gasped. "Shelby Alyssa (AN: First thing that popped into my head.) Corcoran, will you marry me?"_

_Tears filled Shelby's eyes and the lump in her throat made it impossible to speak. She nodded once. She swallowed hard and nodded again. "Yes."_

_Gregorio gathered Shelby in his arms and picked her up spinning her around once before crashing their lips together. He pulled away and slid the ring onto her finger. Shelby let out a sob and hugged Gregorio tight._

**PRESENT**

"He rambled?"

"Hey!" Rachel defended. "Wouldn't you be nervous to propose to the woman you will eventually spend the rest of your life with?"

"Eventually?" Puck asked.

"Come on Noah, we all know you don't like being tied down for long." Rachel waved off.

"I am hurt." Puck scoffed in mock hurt placing his hand over his heart. "So what's been going on in glee?"

"Duets are to be performed Thursday." Rachel said. "We have a new guy named Sam who seems to like Quinn." Rachel shrugged at the last part. "He sings nice and we could use him."

"Is that you speak for you will let him get as close as you need but if he oversteps you'll demolish him like that Sunshine chick?" Puck asked.

"I did not demolish her. And I feel kind of bad now." Rachel said looking down. "But yes, if he oversteps I will demolish him as you put it." Rachel laughed.

It was soon time for Rachel to leave again and she hugged Puck goodbye and promised to visit him again as soon as she could.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into her house and found Santana watching some kind of reality show screaming at them in Spanish. She giggled and Santana whipped her head around blushing.<p>

"What the hell Rachel? You don't sneak up on me like that!" Santana shouted.

"I thought you heard the door." Rachel laughed as Santana shut the TV off.

"How was your visit to Puck?"

"Alright, he asked how your dad proposed before I left and about glee club."

"He know when he's gonna get out?" Santana asked and Rachel shook her head.

"No. We didn't talk about it."

"You wanna know what's sad?" Santana asked patting the spot next to her and Rachel sat down.

"What?"

"Glee is supposed to be close. Some would call it a family." Santana made a face and Rachel chuckled. "But you have been the only one to visit Puck since he got locked up." Santana pointed out and Rachel nodded. She thought about it and Santana was right. "When are you going again?" Santana asked. "I'll go with you. He's my bro." Santana said and Rachel smiled.

"I'll let you know. But for now how about we work on our duet."

"We haven't even picked a song." Santana grumbled as Rachel smiled.

"Perfect time to. We have two days." Rachel said and Santana sighed but followed her anyway.

* * *

><p>An hour later the two were arguing.<p>

"That is not a duet Santana." Rachel argued. And she had a valid point. 'Life After You' wasn't a duet.

"Then make it one. Tweak the music to fit our vocal ranges and leave it at that." Santana grunted in aggravation.

"Fine, only because I can see that you love her." Rachel huffed printing out the sheet music and pulling out a pen.

"Whoa!" Santana held up her hands. "Love? I may have strong feelings for her but…" Santana trailed off shaking her hands in front of her.

"Ok." Rachel let it go. She knew Santana loved her.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later found Santana pelting Rachel with small paper balls.<p>

"Are you done yet?" Santana asked for the seventh time. Fifteen seconds and another paper ball. "Done yet?" Santana could see that Rachel was visibly frustrated with her and was waiting for her to snap. She threw another paper ball to which Rachel swiveled in the chair and caught it. Santana's eyebrows jumped to her hairline. Berry's got ninja skills. Santana thought frightened and amused.

"No! I am not done yet! And I would appreciate it if you would shut up and stop pelting me with paper. You're wasting trees!" Rachel snapped through gritted teeth.

Santana raised her hands in surrender. "Ok. Hey Rach, can you go get me…" Santana trailed off at the murderous glance Rachel was giving her. "Never mind, I'll go get a sandwich myself." Santana smirked seeing the look on Rachel's face and got off her bed.

Santana walked into the kitchen to find Shelby working on dinner. "Hey."

"Hi, Santana." Shelby smiled. "What are you and Rachel up to?"

"Working on duets. I was pelting her with paper while she tweaked the song to fit our vocal ranges." Santana shrugged.

"Why must you provoke her?" Shelby asked.

Santana just shrugged. "It's fun."

Shelby chuckled. "Be careful Santana, if her diva fits last more than the usual I will blame you for them." Shelby teased as Santana started making her a sandwich. Shelby raised an eyebrow. "Dinner is going to be ready soon."

"Yeah, but I told her I was going to get a sandwich." Santana said grabbing the sandwich meat from the fridge with the mayo and mustard. She pulled some pieces of lettuce out and produce drawer and began making the sandwich.

Shelby tried not to laugh at the amount of meat Santana was piling on the bread slice. "You really are trying to make her go crazy." Shelby said shaking her head.

"Maybe she'll lighten up." Santana shrugged finishing the sandwich. She picked up the plate and stood. "I'll leave the door open." Santana said walking out of the room and upstairs.

"OH SWEET BARBRA!"

Shelby chuckled and shook her head before going back to making dinner. She could only imagine the look on Rachel's face when she saw the sandwich that was mad up of almost an inch of meat.

Santana's laughter rang out through the house as Rachel began to scold her about what her sandwich was made of.

Gregorio shut the front door and furrowed his brow at the yelling and laughing. He walked into the kitchen and kissed Shelby softly. "What's going on?"

"Santana was bugging Rachel while she was working on their sheet music for their duet and Santana just made a sandwich with at least an inch tall worth of meat." Shelby said as Gregorio nodded.

"Right. Rachel's a vegan." Gregorio smiled.

Santana walked back down wiping tears from her eyes as she placed the sandwich down. "Oh man. That was priceless." Santana sighed.

"You made it, you eat it." Gregorio said as Santana looked at the sandwich before wrapping it in plastic wrap and putting it in the fridge.

"I made my lunch for tomorrow." Santana said and Gregorio chuckled.

"Ok smartypants."

Rachel walked in and glared at Santana. "Hello Gregorio, how was work?"

"Well thank you." He smiled hugging her.

Rachel shoved the sheet music into Santana's hands. "You better be able to practice on your own." Rachel growled.

"If I practice alone then how can it be a duet?" Santana asked and Rachel glared.

"Ok, enough, sit and eat." Shelby said as both girls did as they were told.

Dinner went by smoothly. If by that you mean constant glares being pointed at Santana from Rachel only making Santana laugh and Gregorio and Shelby shaking their heads at their children. Then dinner went smoothly.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D I love hearingreading what you guys think.**

**And if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox and RIB.**

**This is sort of AU. There will be parts from season 2 though.**

**Here is the next chapter. This one is duets with a little Puckleberry friendship. This one tells us how Gregorio proposed to Shelby.**

**Also Pezberry bonding.**

** I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

It was Rachel and Santana's turn to perform their duet and as much as Santana wanted the Breadstix dinner she wanted to make things right with Brittany.

Santana stood with Rachel at the front of the room and grabbed an acoustic guitar. Rachel stood by the piano after asking Brad to let her use it.

"We are aware that this was not a duet and so I made it so that it would fit mine and Satan's-I mean Santana's vocal range." Rachel glared at Santana who narrowed her eyes at her. "So I hope you appreciate my hard work." Rachel said sitting down.

"I did work." Santana huffed.

"No, you pelted me with paper and then proceeded to make a sandwich that had an inch thick worth of animal carcass." Rachel glared.

Santana just glared at her before turning to the others. "This is for someone I hurt and they know who they are." Santana said casting a glance at Brittany hoping she got it. And by the smile she knew she did.

"Then why is Rachel singing?" Finn asked. "Or is she going to just play the piano?"

"I am singing Finn. To someone I care a lot about, most of the song is for Santana get something off her chest and there are parts that mean something to me." Rachel said with a dreamy look before looking down at the piano keys.

Finn smirked. He knew she'd come back.

Rachel and Santana began playing with the band.

(**Rachel/**_Santana_/Both)

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
>Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road<br>I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
>To tell you I was wrong but you already know<br>Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
>To see you so I've started runnin'<em>

Brittany smiled. She knew this song. And she knew it was about someone running back to try and make things right.

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>As long as I'm laughing with you<br>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
>After the life we've been through<br>'Cause I know there's no life after you

Santana looked over at Brittany and could tell that she understood what she was trying to say. Rachel cast a glance at Quinn and smiled. Quinn returned it happily.

**Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
>Burns like an iron in the back of my mind<br>I must've been high to say you and I  
>Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time<br>Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
>You know I would die here without you<strong>

Finn grinned smugly as the song progressed. He always knew he would get Rachel back. He just had to wait. And now the waiting was done.

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>As long as I'm laughing with you<br>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
>After the life we've been through<br>'Cause I know there's no life after you

Santana put her heart and soul into the next part belting it out with a passion to rival Rachel's.

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
>After this time I spent alone<em>  
><strong>It's hard to believe that a girl with sight could be so blind<br>**_Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind_  
><em>So I'm runnin' back to tell you<em>

Santana smiled softly as she continued. She did it. She would actually say the words to apologize later but right now. She knew she had done it. She had her back.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>Without you God knows what I'd do<em>

It was no secret that Brittany was Santana's rock. As ditzy as the blonde was she knew Santana the best out of anyone in this school. And seeing Santana cranky these past few days people could only imagine what she was really capable of had she not had Rachel to lean on. No matter how much the two grinded on each other's nerves.

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>As long as I'm laughing with you<br>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
>After the life we've been through<br>'Cause I know there's no life after you

The room applauded them and they stood from the piano bench and stool bowing.

Brittany was about to say something when Finn spoke up first.

"I accept your apology Rachel. It was wrong of you to break up with me. I'll pick you up at seven for dinner?" Finn asked and Rachel scowled. He reminded her of Jesse.

The whole club was silent. Quinn was glaring daggers and if looks could kill Finn would be chopped to pieces and thrown into a fire.

Santana handed the guitar to one of the band members. She was too calm. Rachel saw this and at the exact moment Santana charged at Finn Rachel wrapped her arms around the raging Latina's waist holding her back.

"Let me go! I'm about to go all Lima heights on this son of a puta!" Rachel was strong for such a small girl.

At least that's what the club thought as she continued to hold Santana back but even though Rachel had her feet planted Santana was still moving her. Quinn just watched. She had no reason to hold Santana back. She wanted Finn to get what he deserved.

Rachel threw a desperate look towards Mike and Sam who jumped up and helped hold Santana back.

"Damn this chick is strong!" Sam grunted as he and Mike each grabbed an arm but Santana shook them off and began using her hands to shout. They wrapped around her mid-section.

"Esa canción fue para Brittany idiota! La mejor vuelta de mi familia antes de rasgar sus cojones!" (That song was for Brittany you asshole! You best back off my family before I rip your balls off!) Santana screamed and Mr. Schue flinched at the venom and malice in her words.

"Santana!" He shouted but Santana wasn't finished.

"Usted no se merece su pedazo de mierda! Así que se mantenga alejado de ella! Debo terminar de arruinar algo que me pidió que me hecho por Britts!" (You don't deserve her you piece of shit! So stay away from her! I should end you for ruining something I asked to get done for Britts!)

At hearing her name Brittany was snapped out of her daze and rushed to Santana. She grabbed one of Santana's flailing arms and forced her to open her fist. Brittany intertwined their fingers. "San, I loved it." Brittany said and just like that all of Santana's fight was gone.

"Really?"

Brittany beamed and nodded. "Really. I can't imagine a life without you." Brittany smiled.

Santana smiled and held up her pinky. Brittany happily linked her own to it and they sat in the back.

Rachel sighed as Mike and Sam returned to their seats. Rachel went to take her own seat when Finn stood.

"What the hell? You love me!" He bellowed.

"Once. I did and truly loved you. But I moved on Finn. It is in your best interests that you do the same." Rachel said going over to sit next to Quinn.

"Then who the fuck was that song for? And what parts were for them?" Finn shouted throwing his hands up and in a normal him fashion kicked a chair and seethed.

"You best calm the fuck down Hudson." Santana said from her spot next to Brittany. "I will have no trouble joining Puck in juvie for beating you half to death." Brittany frowned at this but Santana patted her shoulder.

"You shut up Santana! If you hadn't blabbed to Rachel about our hook up she would still be mine! What did she do that made you tell her? Did you two fuck each other over the summer? Is that it? Or is it because both your parents kicked you out and you're sharing a place? Which one damn it? We're meant to be together Rachel!" Finn bellowed.

"Finn! That's enough!" Mr. Schue boomed. "Go cool off!" he demanded pointing to the door.

Finn kicked over a few chairs on his way out and slammed the door behind him.

"He's mean." Brittany said laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

Everyone could see that the two brunettes had tensed up during Finn's ranting and shouting.

"Rachel, Santana are you two alright?" Mr. Schue asked.

The brunettes looked at each other. They had perfected talking through their eyes over the summer. They turned to him and nodded.

"So what is going on between ya'll?" Mercedes asked.

"None of any of your business." Brittany said standing up and pulling Santana with her. "We're leaving Mr. Schue." Brittany said as she nodded at Quinn who nodded back and took Rachel's hand leading her out of the room.

* * *

><p>"He did what?" Puck boomed jumping from his seat.<p>

"Cool it Puckerman." Santana said as Puck sat down. Rachel looked over at the guard letting him know it was ok.

"I can't believe him." Puck growled.

"Take care of it later. Right now, let's focus. How have you been?" Santana asked.

"Well, I was waiting for Rachel to come visit but imagine my surprise when you show up with her Satan. I thought everyone forgot about me." Puck smirked and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Haven't forgotten yet." Santana smiled.

"Neither have we!" Brittany grinned skipping over to them with Quinn in tow.

Puck's face lit up a thousand watts as he saw Quinn was carrying Beth in her arms.

"She misses you." Quinn says handing Beth to him. "We all do." Quinn says motioning to her, Brittany, Santana and Rachel.

"Thanks for bringing her Q." Puck said cooing at her.

"No problem. As long as you promise to do better when you get out." Quinn said. "Starting with a job and letting Rachel tutor you and that doesn't mean frustrate her till she does it for you." Quinn said when she saw a mischievous smile creep onto his face.

"Aww." Puck shrugged. "I can do that." He said as Beth smiled at him. "How are things on the outside?" Puck asked.

"The same other than Finn." Quinn answered.

"I'll handle him when I get out." Puck said.

"Please don't do something that will put you back here. I had to argue with a judge Noah Puckerman." Rachel glowered and Puck frowned.

"Fine." He said smiling down at Beth.

When it came time to go Puck was sad to see Beth go but Quinn assured him that he had weekends to make up. Indicating that he would be taking her during the week when he got out.

* * *

><p>The girls went to the Lopez-Corcoran-Berry house and kicked back in the living room.<p>

They were in the middle of a movie when Shelby walked in on the phone. She was actually screaming down it.

"There is nothing to talk about! I already made the decision. If you don't like it you can hit the road!" Shelby shouted hanging her phone up. She looked into the living room and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, uh…hi girls."

"Bad day?" Rachel asked.

"My choreographer thinks he can veto my decisions and I was setting him straight." Shelby scowled at her phone. She shook her head. "What would you girls like for dinner?" Shelby asked. She raised up her hand. "Rachel, what would you like for dinner? Santana's ordering in from Breadstix." Shelby said and Santana grinned.

"Don't worry about me. I'll make something later." Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"I'll be in the study." Shelby said walking off.

The four looked at each other before giggling and going back to their movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D I love hearingreading what you guys think.**

**And if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox and RIB.**

**This is sort of AU. There will be parts from season 2 though.**

**Here is the next chapter. **

**So I figured I would get this and 'Flowers' done before returning to the other that way my mind can get a break and not mix everything up.**

**Also I would love some prompts for one shots. PM me or hit me up on Tumblr. Musickfreak9864 dot tumblr dot com.**

** I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

Sam and Quinn were the last to perform their duet. Artie and Brittany dropped out and therefore no others.

Santana was enjoying this. She could see the loving looks Quinn kept shooting Rachel's way and her grin only grew when she saw the jealous looks of Rachel directed at Sam. She was going to have a talk with her soon to be step-sister when they got home.

Brittany could practically see the wheel turning in her…girlfriend's? head. She didn't know what they were right now. Santana told her she loves her but she hasn't said anything else. Brittany smiles when she sees another loving look thrown Rachel's way and giggles when she sees the glare Rachel is giving Sam.

Once the last of the duets are done Mr. Schue asks them to vote.

"By one vote Sam and Quinn win." Mr. Schue announces and before Santana can shoot up and protest Rachel is holding her down.

"It's ok." Rachel says. "I'll buy you some on the way home." Rachel says and Santana nods.

The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Finn who just had to make a scene.

"You're buying her breadstix now? Is that how she puts out?"

Santana clenched her fist. Rachel was finally tired. She couldn't take it anymore. He needed to shut up. But she wanted to wait till after the wedding.

"Do it in Spanish." She whispered as she stood and offered her hand to Brittany. "Come on Brittany. I'm suddenly not feeling well." Rachel said and Brittany frowned. She knew that Rachel was doing it so Santana could hit Finn and Rachel knew how much Brittany hated seeing Santana violent.

Quinn was torn. While she wanted to watch Santana beat the hell out of Finn she wanted to check on Rachel. Sam touched her shoulder and held his phone up.

"I got it. Go check on your girl."

Quinn smiled. Sam was a nice guy. He got to know Quinn during the assignment and Quinn confided in him her feelings towards the diva. She thanked him softly and headed after Brittany and Rachel.

Quinn found them at the blonde's locker. "Hey, are you two ok?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. I'm tired of him asking." Rachel sighed.

"Well if it will make you feel better Sam is filming it." Quinn offered offhandedly.

Brittany frowned and Rachel sighed heavier.

"I do not condone violence, but I shall view the video at a later time. Can you go get Santana?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded.

"You should tell her." Brittany said confusing Rachel and it showed on her face. "That you love her." Rachel gave her a look. "Your eyes show it." She pointed and Rachel smiled sadly. "Don't be sad. She feels the same." Brittany said and Rachel's eyes widened. "Oops. S told me not to tell. Don't tell her."

"I won't." Rachel promised with a smile. Quinn felt the same. Now to woo her.

* * *

><p>Santana and Rachel were on dishes duty that night. Rachel washed and Santana dried.<p>

As Rachel passed Santana a plate she noticed the bruises on Santana's knuckles. "Are you ok?" Rachel asked nodding at them.

Santana looked down at them and chuckled. "Yeah. They're just bruised. Don't worry about it."

"You didn't have to."

"Then why did you let me?" Santana retorted.

"Because I couldn't wait for Noah to get back to take care of it and I was angry." Rachel answered.

"Well Quinn went after you." Santana smirked nudging her and wiggling her eyes suggestively.

"How long have you known?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked placing another dish in the dish washer. She knew what Rachel was asking. She just wanted to hear her say it.

"How long have you known that I've liked Quinn and that Quinn likes me?" Rachel asked and Santana laughed softly and amusingly.

"Brittany?" Rachel nodded. "I've known for a while. You only solidified my suspicions today in glee with the glaring and her loving looks." Santana said.

"I don't know what to do." Rachel sighed dejectedly.

"Let her do it. If you plan on wooing her let her do it." Santana said and Rachel looked up at her confused. "I can see the gears turning Rachel. Let Quinn woo you. You might be surprised." Santana smiled.

"Ok." Rachel said as they set to finish the rest of the dishes.

* * *

><p>Puck was set to return to McKinley and Rachel couldn't have been happier. She went with his mother and sister to pick him up for school from juvie. Puck cares about a few things in live. His rep, his friends but if you asked him what he loved he would give you a simple answer. And it wouldn't be sex. He loved sex but the things he loved the most would be his family. You can mess with the other things but the second you crossed into anything that could hurt his family he would end you.<p>

He agreed to the community service and the tutoring from Rachel. He tried not to laugh when they walked past a scowling Finn sporting a shiner.

Quinn was at a loss. Puck was back and she had heard from Santana that he was practically glued to the petite diva's side.

"So they're together all the time!" Santana exclaimed shrugging as if it was no big deal. "So what? Doesn't mean they're an item. You needs to focus more on wooing my sister and less about who she spends her time with." Santana said and Quinn was taken back.

"What?" Had she just referred to Rachel Berry as her sister? Better yet how long has she known?

"I can see the way you look at her. Had this been any time before summer I would have laughed and punched the idiot who said Rachel Berry would be part of my family. But she is and so you better take care of her and treat her the way she deserves or Beth will never know her mother." Santana warned walking away. She would never harm Quinn or do that to Beth. She just wanted to make sure Quinn understood her.

Quinn smiled. She knew her best friend. So she knew the HBIC and the true friend underneath. She was sorting through her iPod trying to find a song.

Quinn scrolled through her Taylor Swift and Kelly Clarkson. Demi Lovato and Adele. She went through Lady A to Lady Gaga and Carrie Underwood and even considered Celine Dion. She scrolled through Daughtry and Katy Perry. She scrolled through P!nk and David Archuleta. She scrolled through Colbie Caillat and smiled. She found the song.

She asked Santana and Brittany for their opinion of the song and they smiled.

"Get your girl Q."

Quinn blushed at the Latina's words and went to rehearse with the band.

* * *

><p>When glee came around Puck was welcomed back with applause and before Quinn could announce that she had a song Finn stood up.<p>

"Mr. Schue. I have a song I want to sing." He said and Mr. Schue who was pro Finn treating the boy like his spoiled son motioned to the center of the room and let him do what he wanted as usual.

"Rachel, this is for you. I know I've been a jerk lately and I hope you can forgive me." He nodded to the band who began playing.

**Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away  
>I missed you and things weren't the same<br>'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
>And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die<strong>

Livid didn't even describe Quinn and Santana. Rachel maybe. But Santana and Quinn were pissed. This boy couldn't be any stupider. After everything he said he thinks Rachel will come back to him?

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
>I'm sorry about all things I said to you<br>And I know, I can't take it back.  
>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds<br>And baby, the way you make my world go round  
>And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry<strong>

Puck clenched his fists and glared at the man child.

**This time I think, I'm to blame  
>It's harder to get through the days<br>You get older and blame turns to shame  
>'Cause everything inside it never comes out right<br>And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die**

Even Kurt had to agree that his step-brother was an idiot. And the only stupider thing that could be done after this was if Rachel went back to him.

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
>I'm sorry about all things I said to you<br>And I know, I can't take it back  
>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds<br>And baby, the way you make my world go round  
>And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry<strong>

Rachel was listening intently. She could always tell when it came to music. She could tell if what Finn was singing was true by the way he was singing. The tone he was singing in. the pitch was good. But she could sense there was something else there. Something that wasn't right.

**Every single day, I think about how we came all this way  
>The sleepless nights and the tears you cried<br>It's never too late to make it right  
>Oh yeah<strong>

Rachel looked Finn in the eyes. Brittany was right. Your eyes give you away. Finn didn't mean it fully. Yes he wanted Rachel back but that something else she saw was jealousy. He was jealous of her and Puck. Her and Santana. He wanted to be the center of her attention.

**Sorry  
>I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue<br>I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
>And I know, I can't take it back<br>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
>And baby, the way you make my world go round<br>And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry**

He wanted that love sick puppy back. Well he wasn't going to get it. You don't spend almost your whole summer with Santana Lopez and not learn some new things.

"So? What do you say?" Finn asked and all eyes were on her.

Quinn was pleading with all the higher powers that Rachel would say no.

Santana couldn't believe Rachel was actually hesitating to tell the giant to fuck off.

Brittany was confused. If Rachel loved Quinn then why was she taking so long to reject Finn?

Puck watched the petite girl intensely. Was she really going to accept the apology and get back together with the boy?

Sam was hoping the small girl would reject Finn. He needed to be taken down a few notches. Off and on the football field. Plus he would really hate to see Quinn get hurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course Rachel was going to get back together with Finn. It was the same thing over and over again. But he saw something different this time. He noticed what others didn't but that was because he could see it clearly. Rachel's fist was clenched and her jaw set firmly shut as if she was trying not to shout.

"Well?"

Rachel got up and left. There was no storm out. No shouting. No anything. She just walked out.

"Rachel wait!" Finn called as he went after her.

"I have to see this." Santana said linking pinkies with Brittany and following.

Sam nudged Quinn and jerked his head towards the door offering Quinn his hand. She nodded and he helped her to his feet.

Puck was right behind Finn so the rest of the club followed.

They found Finn and Rachel at Finn's locker. Rachel was turning the combination into the lock and pulling the locker open.

"Rachel what are you doing?" Finn asked as Rachel looked through the locker. She took down the cat calendar she made and scowled at it. Was she really that blinded?

Rachel ripped it in half and tossed it in the nearest trash bin. She grabbed a few things she noticed were gifts from her and tossed them out as well.

"What the hell?" Finn shouted trying to stop Rachel but Puck stopped him.

"Touch her and you'll regret it." He warned with a look that could rival Quinn and Santana's HBIC glares put together.

Rachel finished cleaning out the locker of things that in the slightest resembled the two of them as a couple and turned to Finn.

"We are over. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. But we are over. You and I are never going to get back together. I don't have any kind of romantic feelings for you and I will never get any in the future. Friendship is all we can ever have but if you continue to try and win me back we won't have anything."

And with that Rachel executed a perfect Rachel Berry storm out.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D I love hearingreading what you guys think.**

**And if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox and RIB.**

**This is sort of AU. There will be parts from season 2 though.**

**Here is the next chapter. **

**So I figured I would get this and 'Flowers' done before returning to the other that way my mind can get a break and not mix everything up.**

**Also I would love some prompts for one shots. PM me or hit me up on Tumblr. Musickfreak9864 dot tumblr dot com.**

**Also if you think we've seen the last of Finn you are wrong. This chapter also contains Gregorio and Rachel bonding.**

** I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

"This is so messed up!" Quinn groaned sitting up from her previous position of lying on her bed with her arms above her head hanging off the side of her bed with her head.

"You totally should have spoken up." Brittany said. "Then maybe Rachel would have jumped on your unicorn and ridden off with you." Santana smiled at the girl dreamily.

Quinn was confused but let it slide. She knew Brittany had her own world. She wished she could live there sometimes. It sounds nice and easy.

"At least you know she isn't interested in getting back with Finnept so you just need to woo her knee highs off and let her know how you feel." Santana said.

"But shouldn't I wait after something like that?" Quinn asked.

"You better hurry Quinn." Brittany said.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked. Was there really a hurry?

"I don't know if you've noticed it but there are a ton of people who want Rachel. Now that she isn't as loud and annoying or dressing like a toddler people notice her." Brittany points out.

Quinn was frozen. Brittany was right. She had seen the stares the brunette would get. "Next glee meeting she's mine." Quinn swore.

Brittany grinned to Santana who got it. Quinn was very possessive when jealous. Now that the Latina looked back on it Quinn kept Rachel away from her boyfriends because she didn't want the small diva with any of them even if it meant she couldn't have her. Santana had to give Quinn some credit. She was very persistent and patient.

"Well, since that is settled we are going to go. I have a date." Santana smiled.

Brittany frowned. "With who? I thought we were dating."

"We are." Santana grinned tapping the blonde's nose. "We have a picnic packed in my backseat for us to take to the duck pond." Santana said as Brittany squealed and practically dragged the tanned girl from the room.

"Bye Quinn! Get your girl!" Brittany called over her shoulder followed by Santana's laugh.

Quinn smiled softly. She wanted something like theirs. Minus the hiding and hurting the brunette. She wanted to care and cherish her. Forever if possible. She prayed to everything holy up above that she could have forever with Rachel.

* * *

><p>Brittany was in awe. Santana had told her to wait in the car with a blindfold on as she had set up their picnic. But once the blindfold was off Brittany gasped. Santana had tiki torches in the ground in a circle and paper lanterns with candles in them hung in a circle connected to the torches. In the circle there was a picnic blanket spread out with a basket in the middle of it. The light from the candles and torches mixed in with the sunset gave off a beautiful glow and the ducks were on the water.<p>

"I love it!" Brittany squealed wrapping Santana in a bear hug that nearly knocked her over. "I love you." She said crashing their lips together.

Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde and deepened the kiss before pulling away. "I love you too."

They sat down on the blanket and had a great picnic and made love under the stars.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in her room sprawled out on her bed staring at the ceiling when there was a knock on her door.<p>

"Come in."

The door opened and she turned to see Gregorio step in and shut the door behind him.

"Are you ok?" He asks concerned.

Rachel sighs. "Yes, Finn tried to win me back in glee today."

Gregorio sits on the side of her bed. "Is that a bad or good thing?" He is genuinely concerned.

"Bad. I'm done with him and I hope after today he gets the hint." Rachel said sitting up and pulling her legs against her chest to rest her chin on her knees.

"You know I'm here if you want to talk." Gregorio said and Rachel nodded.

"I know." Rachel smiled softly. Gregorio has been nothing but great since she met him. He treats Shelby right and he never pushes with her. "I've been meaning to ask." Rachel said and Gregorio hummed. "After you and mom get married. Would it be ok if I took your last name?" Gregorio stared at her with a dumbstruck expression. "I mean, I was a Berry, but then they just left and I was tempted to take mom's last name but as time went by I began to feel like this was our family and even if you wouldn't want me to take your last name I would still feel as if we were a family." Rachel rambled and Gregorio held up his hand silencing her.

"I would be honored if you took our last name." Gregorio said opening his arms and Rachel crawled over to him and he wrapped her in a hug. "No matter what happens, your mother, Santana and you are the most important things in my life and no matter what comes up I will support all of you one hundred and ten percent mija."

Rachel tightened her grip on the man. "Thanks…dad."

Gregorio's breath hitched and he fought back tears. He patted her back. "Yes well, get some rest. You have school tomorrow and you need to be well rested." Rachel giggled she could tell how flustered he was. "Goodnight mija."

Rachel smiled as he stood and headed for the door. "Goodnight dad."

Gregorio tensed and fought back the squeak that almost slipped out. He turned his head and smiled at Rachel before walking out and down the hall to his and Shelby's room.

Shelby saw the expression on her husband's face as he went to the dresser and changed. The expression stayed the same as he climbed into bed. Shelby was about to ask him if he was ok when he captured her lips in a deep passion filled kiss.

Shelby smiled as he pulled away. "What was that for?" She giggled as Gregorio settled down with a content smile plastered on his face.

"Rachel called me dad." He sighed grabbing the book he was reading that week.

Shelby looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

Gregorio nodded. The smile never leaving his face as he opened the book to where his bookmark lies. "She asked to take the Lopez name after we get married."

"Really?" Shelby asked and he nodded. "You must be happy."

"Overwhelmed with joy." He smiled as Shelby grinned and placed her school papers to the floor and tossed Gregorio's book to the side.

"We should celebrate then." Shelby grinned kissing him hard.

Gregorio's smile turned into a sly grin as he rolled so he was lying on top of Shelby.

Thank god for soundproof.

* * *

><p>Rachel was eating her breakfast when Santana walked in. Rachel held up another bagel up and Santana took it. She saw the vegan cream cheese and shrugged. The stuff didn't taste so bad.<p>

"You wouldn't happen to know why my papi is grinning like an idiot would you?" Santana asked.

"He got lucky?" Rachel shrugged.

Santana laughed and smiled. "I'm rubbing off on you. But serious munchkin."

"I asked him if I could take your last name after the wedding and started calling him dad." Rachel said and unfortunately for Santana she was in the middle of swallowing her food and proceeded to choke. Rachel jumped into action and began patting Santana's back as she handed her the glass of orange juice.

Santana chugged the juice down and glared at Rachel. "You couldn't have waited before I swallowed before throwing that out there?" Rachel giggled. "What?"

"That's what she said." Rachel laughed and Santana glared before laughing along with her.

"I am rubbing off on you." Santana laughed.

They finished breakfast and grabbed their things and headed to the garage. Santana hit the button on the wall and glared when she saw Finn leaning against his truck in the driveway blocking her car.

"What do you want Finnessa?" Santana scowled crossing her arms.

"I just want to talk to Rachel." Finn said.

"How do you know where we live?" Santana asked. She gave Rachel a look telling her she would handle it and Rachel nodded. She was done with Finn.

"I followed you guys home last night."

"Way to be a stalker Finn. Now get out of here. You're blocking my car." Santana scowled.

"Not until Rachel talks to me." Finn said. "We were in love. Why can't you see that? We're made for each other." Finn pleaded.

Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and whispered in her ear. "My car is parked by the sidewalk." Santana nodded.

Santana stalked up to Finn and poked him in the chest pressing him against his truck and Rachel walked past them.

"You are going to stay away from her you hear me?" Santana glared. "If you mutter anything about us I will know and I will make you Finnessa and make sure your bad skills in bed is spread around campus." She heard the car start. "Now you are going to leave us alone. Rachel, Brittany, Quinn and me. Mutter a word about us. Even just are names and I will make sure the rest of your high school is hell." Santana growled before storming away and getting in the passenger seat and hitting the lock button on the doors. She pulled the garage door opened her from her bag and hit the close button as Rachel pulled away from the curb.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked up to Rachel who was by her locker and smiled. "Hey."<p>

Rachel looked at her and smiled. "Hello Quinn."

"I heard you had trouble with Finn this morning."

"He showed up at our house." Rachel groaned. "I made it clear that we are done. Why is he so stupid?"

Quinn giggled and the sound made Rachel's heart soar. She loved her laugh. She loved everything about the blonde. Why wasn't she wooing the girl? Oh that's right. Santana told her to let Quinn do the wooing.

"If it makes you feel any better Azimio and Karofsky caught Finn applying concealer to the shiner Santana gave him." Quinn offered and Rachel smiled.

"It helps. I don't usually condone humiliation onto someone after going through it a lot myself." Rachel said and Quinn frowned. Before the blonde could begin her long winded apologies that Rachel was sure she was about to give she held up her hand. "I know you are sorry about it Quinn and I have forgiven you. I never held a grudge. Let it go and leave it in the past. We're friends now and that is enough to make up for everything." Rachel assured taking Quinn's hand and giving it a squeeze. The shock went through both of them.

Quinn intertwined their fingers and couldn't help how perfect it felt. "I know. But I feel as if I could do more."

"You being here is enough." Rachel smiled a megawatt smile. "Walk me to class?"

"Definitely." Quinn beamed as Rachel shut her locker. Quinn tightened her grip on Rachel's hand and plucked the book from her arm with her free hand. Before Rachel could protest Quinn gave her hand another squeeze. "I want to." Rachel just nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p>It was a regular occurrence throughout the rest of the day. Quinn would meet Rachel by her locker, take her hand and her books and walk her to class. Rachel wasn't going to complain. She liked the attention. It was also so much more than what Finn would do. When they came across a classroom door that was shut that day Quinn held it open for her and hugged her before heading to her own class.<p>

Unfortunately for them both Finn was watching them the whole time. But fortunately for them they had Puck on their side. But unfortunately for Finn Puck hadn't been getting much sleep lately because true to Quinn's word she let him take Beth for a whole week and Beth woke him up in the middle of the night two days straight. He was tired and irritable. It did not help that Finn was grating on his nerves.

* * *

><p>Finn was about to approach Rachel when he found the moment before lunch. Rachel was alone at her locker and Quinn and Santana were nowhere to be seen.<p>

He was about to tap her shoulder when Brittany bounced up out of nowhere. "Hi Rachel, leave Finn."

"I want to talk to Rachel." Finn said trying to shove past Brittany when he was tugged back by the back of his letterman.

"I know you are not shoving women Hudson." Puck growled shoving him away. "If my Jewish Princess doesn't want to talk to you then leave her alone." Puck said as Rachel shut her locker and they walked off.

Finn punched the lockers beside him and stormed off.

* * *

><p>Glee came around and Finn knew Rachel would be there first. She always was. And he was right.<p>

"Can we talk?" Finn asked startling her.

"What is there to talk about?" Rachel asks. "We're through Finn. I don't have any feelings for you but friendship. I have feelings for someone else and I'm done with you." Rachel said.

"I don't believe that!" Finn shouted throwing his hands up. Rachel faltered as she tried to take a step back and tripped.

"RACHEL!" Brittany and Quinn shouted as she fell.

"Oh hell no Finnessa I'm gonna go all Lima Heights!" Santana shouted as a searing pain spread from the back of her skull.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Noah, language." She slurred before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D I love hearingreading what you guys think.**

**Seriously though. I would love prompts. Pm me here or on Tumblr. my URL is at the top under the author's note.**

**And if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox and RIB.**

**This is sort of AU. There will be parts from season 2 though.**

**Here is the next chapter. **

**So I figured I would get this and 'Flowers' done before returning to the other that way my mind can get a break and not mix everything up.**

**Also I would love some prompts for one shots. PM me or hit me up on Tumblr. Musickfreak9864 dot tumblr dot com.**

** I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>

"What happened?" Gregorio asked as Santana jumped out of the ambulance and the medics lowered Rachel out on the gurney.

"She and Finn were arguing and he startled her and she tripped." Santana said as she grabbed Rachel's hand and he noticed her discolored hand. It was bruised yesterday but now it needed them checked out.

"Dr. Lockley is going to take care of her." Gregorio said nodding to the woman who gave them an assuring look. "Let's get your hand checked out." Gregorio said leading Santana to another room.

Gregorio opened Santana's hand all the way and she hissed in pain. "What did you do?" Gregorio asked. "You need an x-ray."

"I punched Finn in the face twice. So if he comes in for a broken cheek or jaw don't be surprised." Santana said as Gregorio sighed and shook his head.

"As a doctor and parent I must say that it was very wrong of you to resort to violence. But as your father I am very proud of you defending our family. Let's go get that x-ray." Gregorio smiled.

After getting a red cast the father and daughter walked to the waiting room where Shelby was pacing in front of Quinn, Brittany and Puck.

"Hey." Gregorio greeted hugging Shelby.

Shelby pulled away and saw Santana's hand. "What happened to your hand?"

"She broke it against that Hudson boy's face." Gregorio answered and Santana shrugged.

"Good job." Shelby said as Dr. Lockley walked in.

"She's awake. Just a minor concussion nothing serious. She'll be fine. She was asking for a Quinn Fabray though."

They all looked towards Quinn.

"Can we go see her?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, but be careful. She has a headache so loud noises should be avoided." Dr. Lockley said leading them to the room.

"What happened to your hand?" Rachel asked once Santana stepped into the room.

"Finn's face ran into it twice." Santana said knowing full well Rachel would disapprove of violence. But it doesn't mean she can't joke about it before she rants and nags her.

"Santana, I do not condone violence. But is he going to leave me alone now?" Rachel asked as Quinn took her hand and ran her thumbs over her knuckles calming her somewhat.

"If he wants to continue being quarterback he will." Puck grunted.

"When can I leave?" Rachel asked.

"As soon as your da-mom signs the release forms. I'm sorry, force of habit." Dr. Lockley apologizes.

"It's fine." Rachel waves her off.

"There you go." Shelby says handing her the forms back.

"Enjoy the rest of your day." She waves and leaves.

"Come on Jew babe." Puck said lifting her off the bed and cradling her carefully.

"Noah I can walk." Rachel blushes.

"It's either him or the wheelchair Rach." Gregorio says as Rachel throws her arms around Puck's neck.

"Hello sweet prince." Rachel said teasingly.

The next day was Friday and since she missed her chance because of Finn Quinn asked for Brittany and Santana's help.

"Santana why is it so important that we be here?" Rachel asked as Santana and Brittany led her to through the auditorium doors.

They walked to the front seats and Rachel looked up at Quinn.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked as Santana and Brittany sat her down.

"I wanted to sing this for you yesterday but Finn happened." Quinn said scowling at his name. "And I don't want to live with a bunch of what ifs over my head Rach, so just listen please." Quinn nods to the band.

**I see you standing over there  
>you look around without a care<br>I pretend that you notice me  
>I look in your eyes and what you see<br>Is it made up in my mind?  
>Am I just wasting time?<br>I think this could be love  
>I'm serious<strong>

Rachel was listening closely to all the questions in the song and was answering them all in her head.

**What if were made for each other?  
>Born to become best friends and lovers?<br>I want to stay right here  
>In this moment with you<br>Over and over and over again  
>What if this could be a real love?<br>A love, a love, yeah**

Santana and Brittany watched Rachel and Quinn. The love was evident in both girls' eyes.

**I write our names down in the sand  
>Picturing all our plans<br>I close my eyes and I can see  
>You, and you ask, "Will you marry me?"<strong>

Quinn just needed Rachel to know. She didn't care if she didn't feel the same. She just wanted to let the girl know. She couldn't live with the what ifs because she was too scare to take a chance.

**Is it made up in my mind?  
>Am I crazy just wasting time?<br>I think this could be love  
>I'm serious<strong>

Rachel smiled and shook her head. No Quinn is not crazy or wasting her time. And yes this could be a serious love.

**What if we were made for each other  
>Born to become best friends and lovers<br>I want to stay right here  
>In this moment with you<br>Over and over and over again**

If they were made for each other than why in their right minds would they waste more time? Santana leaned into Brittany and placed her head on her shoulder. Brittany smiled and took her hand intertwining their fingers.

**What if this could be a real love  
>A love, a love, yeah<br>I don't know what to think  
>Is this real or just a dream<br>In my heart is where you'll be  
>I'll keep waiting till we meet<strong>

Rachel was beaming now. She wasn't going to make Quinn wait.

**What if were made for each other  
>Born to become best friends and lovers<br>I want to stay right here  
>In this moment with you<br>Over and over and over again**

Quinn could see Rachel's answers in her eyes and that made her heart soar and her insides melt.

**What if this could be a real love  
>A love, a love, yeah<br>Yeah, you know you really make my heart stop  
>Stop, stop<strong>  
><strong>Oh, what if this real love<br>What if this real love  
>Oh, yeah, you make my heart stop<br>You make my heart stop**

Rachel got up and walked onto the stage. She put the mike back on the stand and took Quinn's hands in her own.

"What took you so long?" Rachel asked and Quinn grinned.

"There were obstacles and I didn't know how you felt."

Rachel frowned. "I thought it was obvious. But I guess to everyone who isn't us." Rachel giggled.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and spun her around making the shorter girl squeal in shock and laugh.

"How does dinner sound?" Quinn asked.

"It depends." Rachel grinned.

"I won't bring you to breadstix."

"Well then what do you have planned?"

"Will you just say yes and let her surprise you?" Santana called from the seats and Brittany slapped her arm softly. "What?"

"My answer is yes then." Rachel giggled.

"Great!" Santana grinned. "Now kiss."

The two laughed at her antics but didn't kiss. Right away at least.

Rachel was still laughing at Santana when Quinn stopped and cupped her face bringing their lips together softly. Rachel felt the goosebumps prickle her skin. This kiss was so much different from all the others she had. This one was perfect. She smiled into the kiss as she deepened it. Both girls ignoring the cheering and clapping from Santana and Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D I love hearingreading what you guys think.**

**Seriously though. I would love prompts. Pm me here or on Tumblr. my URL is at the top under the author's note.**

**And if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know. :)**

**I also heard there was a story just like 'A Twin Thing' out there. I want to hear what you guys think of it. I am kind of hurt to see that parts were exactly like my story. Crediting me would have been enough.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox and RIB.**

**This is sort of AU. There will be parts from season 2 though.**

**Here is the next chapter. **

**So 'Flowers' is done and I know I promised to get to my other fics. But something happened. My mind blew up and a sequel to 'A Twin Thing' flew into my head.**

**So check the sequel out please. :)**

** I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15<strong>

Rachel and Santana stepped into their house and Santana dropped her keys missing the table and Rachel bumped into her back.

"Ow!" Rachel grunted. She was about to ask what was going on when she saw her.

"Mami?" Santana asked.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sat on the porch steps when Brittany and Quinn pulled up in Quinn's car. Shelby had left to Carmel to finish grading papers. Brittany ran up with Quinn right behind her. The screaming in both English and Spanish could be heard through the front door.<p>

"What happened?" Brittany asked as they took a seat beside her. Rachel just said that she needed them ASAP. She didn't give details.

"Santana's mom is here." Rachel said and Brittany shot to her feet and ran inside.

"Where's your mom?" Quinn asked and Rachel sighed.

"She is at Carmel grading papers. She left after the shouting started and Santana's mom called her a gold digger. I went to defend her but Santana got t it first and that's when the yelling started again." Rachel said giving Quinn the cliff notes.

"So why are you out here?" Quinn asked wrapping an arm around her.

"To get away from the yelling and to make sure Santana doesn't have a break down." Rachel said.

"Well Brittany is here now. Let's go up to your room. I'm Beth free for the next three days and I plan on taking advantage of it." Quinn smiled and Rachel pouted.

"Aww. I miss her." Quinn kissed the pout away as they stood.

"I'll bring her with me next time. Come on, you can pick the movie." Quinn said as they stepped into the house and stood by the living room entrance to see Brittany holding Santana's hand anchoring her in place.

"Marrying that woman is a mistake Gregorio. I came back to fix things." Carmen Lopez said.

"You're years too late. We don't need you." Santana said.

"After you left I promised to stand by our daughter and I am doing so now." Gregorio said. "I want you to leave Carmen, I'm happy again. I'm happy with Shelby and our daughters." Gregorio said nodding his head towards Rachel who smiled.

"Her? She's the daughter of those…"

"Don't you dare speak about her that way!" Santana shouted. "She is part of this family and so is Shelby. You walked out on us. You have no right to come back and tell us how to live!" Brittany tightened her grip on Santana's hand. "Papi asked you to leave and so am I." Santana said and Carmen huffed.

"This isn't over." Carmen said heading for the door.

"It was over when you left!" Santana and Gregorio shouted in unison.

The front door shut and Gregorio looked at Quinn and Rachel. "I'm sorry you had to be here for that Rachel. Where is your mother?" He asked.

"School." Rachel answered and he nodded. He looked at Santana. "Will you be ok?"

"Yes Papi. Go." Santana said as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. He did the same to Rachel as he walked out.

Santana looked at Brittany. "How did you know?"

"Rachel called." Brittany answered hugging her tight.

"Thanks Munchkin."

"You're welcome. Would you like to join Quinn and I for a movie?" Rachel asked and Brittany beamed.

"Come on San!" Brittany squealed as Santana smiled.

"Sure B. But no double dates."

"Then what is this?" Brittany asked.

"This is me watching a movie with my girlfriend, sister and best friend." Santana said and the three giggled.

"Come on. You get first pick Santana." Rachel said and Santana smirked. Rachel frowned. She knew she was going to be hiding for most of the movie. Santana loved horror films. And while Rachel enjoyed the occasional horror film Santana liked the gory, blood and guts kind where they show you the whole thing.

* * *

><p>No more than thirty minutes into the movie was Rachel hiding her face in the crook of Quinn's neck as a girl was torn limb from limb. Brittany squeaked in surprise as she watched and Santana grinned as she continued to rub the blonde's back. Quinn was holding Rachel and glaring at Santana making her laugh.<p>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Rachel leapt off her bed and hide under it making the three laugh.<p>

"It is not funny!" Rachel cried from under the bed.

"Ok. I'm sorry sweetie, come back up here." Quinn said as Rachel peaked out from under the bed in time to see someone get their head cut off.

"No!" Rachel went back under.

Quinn sighed as she rolled off the bed and slides under the bed beside Rachel. "This is childish."

"Not everyone can sit there and not be freaked out Quinn." Rachel huffs trying to cross her arms but only manages to bump her head.

"Hey! No doing the nasty below us!" Santana shouts. Brittany smacks her shoulder.

"You can pick the next movie Rachel." Brittany says and Santana pouts. She doesn't want to watch a musical.

When the movie finishes they go downstairs to make dinner before starting another.

"Mom and dad aren't back yet." Rachel mused as she grabbed the ingredients for stir fried vegetables.

"They're probably talking." Santana shrugs as she walks into the pantry.

They just finished dinner when Shelby and Gregorio stumbled in.

One look and Santana knew what went down that took them so long. Brittany too, she just wasn't as subtle as Santana.

Shelby and Gregorio blushed.

"You go ahead and start, we're gonna go shower." Gregorio said as he and Shelby rushed up the stairs.

"Ew." Santana said.

"They're in love San." Brittany pointed out.

"Well I'm not sitting on anything in Shelby's office when we visit her for lunch." Santana said and Rachel frowned.

"Can we not talk about it?" Rachel asks.

They sit down and eat dinner.

* * *

><p>Afterwards Shelby and Gregorio take theirs up to their room and the girls spend the rest of the night watching movies.<p>

When Brittany and Rachel fell asleep Santana looked at Quinn.

"Where do you plan on taking her?" Santana asks and Quinn shrugs.

"There is this nice place just outside of Lima. It's a diner. It isn't fancy but it is comfortable and actually has a vegan menu." Quinn says.

"Sounds like you go a lot."

"I do. When I wanted to get away from my parents I'd go there." Quinn says with a content smile on her face. Everything has been easier without her father's iron fist.

"If you don't treat her right Fabray, best friend or not, that girl is my sister. I will ends you if you put a toenail out of line." Santana warned with a serious look and Quinn couldn't help but giggle. She knew her friend better than that.

"I promise to treat her the way she deserves. I won't forget she's vegan and I won't treat her like Finn did." Quinn promises.

"Good. Cause then I'd have to ends you."

"You've said." Quinn teases and Santana reaches over Brittany shoving Quinn making both Brittany and Rachel groan at the movement.

The two stop and smile at them.

* * *

><p>To make matters worse Santana's mother shows up at school Monday and tries to get her to talk to her. Santana spends the day hiding out backstage in the auditorium.<p>

It's lunch time when Rachel comes and finds her.

"Everyone is worried about you." Rachel says sitting next to her.

"I don't want them to. I want her gone." Santana says.

"And she is. She left sometime around third period. But I had Quinn and Brittany go get us some lunch and meet us here." Rachel said.

"How did you know where I'd be?" Santana asked lifting her chin from her folded arms across her knees.

"I usually come back here when I need to get away. People don't usually think to look back here." Rachel shrugs.

"Has Finn been bugging you?" Santana asked.

"No, he hasn't come near me." Rachel says.

"Good." Santana grins.

"How is your hand?" Rachel asks.

"It's still broken." Santana said. "Coach was pissed when she saw it this morning."

"What did you tell her?" Rachel asked.

"The truth. She may hate glee because of Mr. Schue but she doesn't promote manhandling of any kind." Santana chuckled. "She said good job but until I can use my hand I'm running laps."

"Fun." Rachel chuckles.

"Rachel?"

It's Brittany.

"Backstage Britt!" Rachel calls and a minute later the two blondes are joining them with food.

Brittany curls into Santana's side and holds her tight.

"Everything will be alright."

And Santana believes her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D I love hearingreading what you guys think.**

**And if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know. :)**

**I also have the sequel to 'A Twin Thing' coming up.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox and RIB.**

**This is sort of AU. There will be parts from season 2 though.**

**Here is the next chapter. **

**I am updating this one and 'Never Alone' should have an update after this one.**

**I also have another new story out. It is called 'Before we're gone' in the Harmony and Sugar character filter thing.**

** I hope you enjoy. In this chapter we see the girls and Puck helping plan the wedding.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>

A week later found the girls calm and having fun.

"How cute would this be?"

And to the chagrin of Santana who would rather be having sexy times with Britt; planning the wedding.

Rachel brought the photo of the infant sized dress up and held it beside Beth.

"Aww, she'd look adorable." Quinn agreed as she smiled down at Beth who was sitting on Puck's stomach while he held her steady.

"How much more of this crap do we have to go through?" Santana groaned as Brittany reached down with one hand and began to run her fingers through her hair. Santana smiled contently as the blonde continued.

"We need dresses and tuxedos as well as seating arrangements." Rachel said lifting a Styrofoam board up with miniature tables and chairs on it with toothpicks with names on them were spread out. "Seating arrangements are very important in a wedding. For example, you don't want to put the drunk uncle next to the hot aunt. And if the in-laws don't like each other you have to keep them away from each other. I remember when Hiram and Leroy renewed their vows four years ago. Not a pretty scene watching grandma Berry fight with gram."

Rachel had started referring to her dads by their first names since she began calling Gregorio dad.

"Ok, I get it." Santana groaned.

"And you promised to help San." Rachel narrowed her eyes at Santana wickedly. "You wouldn't want me to pick out your dress without your consent would you?"

Santana held her hand out not wanting to move from her position. "Give me the magazine Shrimpy or I will ends you because I will be damned before I let you dress me in some grandma dress." Santana grunted as Rachel tossed the magazine and it landed within her reach.

Santana snatched it up and began going through the pages of dresses. "What color is Shelby's wedding dress?" Santana asked.

"We agreed with a cream colored one." Rachel said as she began placing the toothpicks with names on them into the Styrofoam board off the descriptions Gregorio and Shelby had given about their families.

"When is your family getting here San?" Brittany asks making Beth laugh by dangling a pink string in her face and making it jump around.

"Don't really know." Santana said as she turned the page. "I vote we wear red." Santana says holding up the magazine to a page where four different styles of red colored dresses were displayed.

"Why red?" Quinn asked.

"Because we all look flawless and awesome in red. We also look hot and sexy as hell." Santana said and the three girls contemplated it then looked to Puck.

"What do you think Noah?" Rachel asked. "Should we go with the red?"

"What kind of red?" Puck asked.

"Just a basic red." Santana said holding the magazine up to his view.

"Yeah, it looks good." Puck says going back to playing with Beth.

The front door opened and Gregorio and Shelby walked in holding many grocery bags.

Puck hands Beth to Quinn and gets up before walking over to Shelby and taking a few bags from her.

"Thank you Puck." Shelby says.

"What's with all the food?" Santana asks.

"We realized we never really got an engagement party." Gregorio said as they brought the groceries to the kitchen.

"And?" Santana asked.

"We are having one Wednesday so you are staying home. We figured it would be a day and time where your friends or unwanted guests can't ruin anything." Shelby answered and Santana smiled. Today being Saturday. "Quinn, you and your mother are welcome as well as Beth, Noah, your mom and sister is invited. Brittany, your family as well."

"I'll tell them Shelby." Brittany beamed.

"The teenagers would like to know if they can get away with drinking on that day." Santana says holding a hand up. Puck looks interested. Quinn rolls her eyes and Brittany giggles at Santana. Rachel gives Santana a disapproving look.

Gregorio and Shelby laughed.

"It's a school night mija. Good try though." Gregorio chuckled.

Santana shrugged. "Worth a shot." She says holding the magazine up. "Shelby what do you think of this color for our bride's maids dresses?" Santana asks and Shelby takes the magazine from her.

"I like it. Maybe I should wear a red one too." Shelby smiled.

"Oh that would totally work. Then we would all look hot and sexy." Brittany beamed.

Gregorio wrapped his arms around Shelby's waist from behind. "You continue arranging those ribbons and flowers Brittany, while my hot and sexy fiancé and I go put the groceries away." Gregorio smiles as he leads Shelby into the kitchen.

"This is still weird for me." Puck states lifting Beth up in the air making her laugh as he lowered her.

"What?" Santana asked.

"That Shelby is marrying your dad." Puck says lifting Beth in the air again. "And that you and Rachel are going to be sisters."

"We already consider each other sisters Noah." Rachel says.

"I know. But had anyone told you two this would happen before sophomore year was over Santana would have laughed in their face before insulting them to tears and you would nag them to death." Puck chuckled and Quinn tried to fight back a laugh but it came out anyway and she covered it as a cough.

"He has a point." Santana said. "Had anyone told me this would happen then I would have cut them down to nothing with vicious words." Santana agreed.

"I agree I would have found this absurd." Rachel nods.

* * *

><p>Tuesday while the five were gathering work for Wednesday Mr. Schue called a glee meeting.<p>

"As you all know we are competing against Vocal Adrenaline at Nationals this year and Ms. Corcoran will not go easy on us." Will said and Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Brittany giggled while Puck snickered beside them.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked.

"Your dopey face." Santana barked and Finn glared.

"Do you know something we don't?" Mercedes asked and Santana shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Maybe not." Rachel added.

"Seriously this is too much. When have you been friends?" Artie asks holding up a hand as if to say 'hold up.'

"Since summer." Quinn answered.

"Finn says you're living together." Kurt says looking at Rachel and Santana.

"We are." Santana says. "But we aren't here to discuss our living arrangements. Eyes front Hummel." Santana glared.

"As I was saying." Will cleared his throat. "We have to work extra hard. So tomorrow…" Rachel cut him off.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue, I won't be in attendance tomorrow. My grandparents and uncle are coming to visit and they want to spend the day together." Rachel said.

"I'm not gonna be here either Schue. Mi abuela and I are spending quality time together with Papi." Santana added.

"Beth has a doctor's appointment." Quinn puts in.

"I'm going with her." Puck points to Quinn.

"I am too." Brittany says and everyone looks at her.

"What? She can't go to the doctor's?" Quinn asks glaring at them.

"So we're down five members tomorrow." Will frowns. "We'll pick it up Thursday then." Will says dismissing them.

"Rachel." Finn calls catching up to Rachel.

Santana moves to tell him off but Rachel pushes her back softly with her hand. Rachel gives Quinn an assuring look and Quinn nods. Rachel looks up to address Finn.

"Look, I know we aren't on good terms. But would it be ok if I brought your assignments over tomorrow?" Finn asks with that stupid smile on his face with hopeful eyes.

"I have already gathered my work Finn and I encourage that you stay away from my home. You know Santana and I live together. So I feel as if I should warn you. Santana's father owns a shot gun." Finn paled at this information and Santana smirked behind Rachel. "So, please. I am tired and I do not wish to fight with you on this matter. We are over and never to have another chance at being a couple. I am seeing someone and I would ask that you respect that and leave it alone." Rachel turned on her heel and walks off with Santana, Brittany, Puck and Quinn flanking around her.

Finn just stares with his jaw dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D I love hearingreading what you guys think.**

**And if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox and RIB.**

**This is sort of AU. There will be parts from season 2 though.**

**Here is the next chapter. **

**I am updating this one and I know this chapter is short but the next will be long.**

**I also have another new story out. It is called 'Before we're gone' in the Harmony and Sugar character filter thing.**

** I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17<strong>

"Wake up!"

Rachel groaned as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Rachel if you don't get up right now I am going to throw ice water on you." Santana threatened.

"What?" Rachel groaned looking at her clock. She had two hours before her alarm would go off.

"We are going to go make the parents breakfast in bed."

"It is four in the morning Santana. Why must we do this now?" Rachel asks laying on her side with her head at the edge of the pillow and pulling the other side over her face.

"Because I have cheerios at six thirty. I can skip school but cheerios is something I have to go to." Santana says and Rachel groans releasing her pillow and sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Fine." She grumbles as Santana grins. Rachel doesn't see it and when she is tossed over the Latina's shoulder she lets out a squeal.

"Santana! Put me down!" She hisses in a whisper as not to wake their parents.

They get to the kitchen and Santana puts Rachel down.

"Thank you. Now what did you have in mind for breakfast?" Rachel asked straightening out her pajama shirt.

"Well I have to go get ready. I woke you up to do it."

"So you are taking credit for the work I'll be doing?" Rachel asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Yep." Santana grinned ruffling her hair. "That's what happens to the younger sibling." She teased and Rachel grumbled.

"You have to help. They are your parents too." Rachel huffed pouting and she even used the eyes.

Santana scoffed. She was not trying to use the pout and puppy eyes. "Not going to work." Santana said crossing her arms as Rachel's pout grew. Santana continued to resist and Rachel huffed reaching for the landline.

"Fine, I'm telling Brittany you're being mean." Rachel began dialing and Santana snatched the phone from her.

"Ok, fine." Santana huffed as they got out the ingredients to make pnacakes.

* * *

><p>Shelby and Gregorio woke to the smell of coffee and pancakes. When they opened their eyes they saw Rachel and Santana standing at the foot of their bed holding two trays.<p>

"Good morning!" The two beamed and the adults flinched at the volume of their voices.

"Morning." Gregorio said as Shelby reached out.

"Coffee."

The three laughed as Rachel placed the tray in her hands on Shelby's lap.

"What's the occasion?" Gregorio asked as Shelby sipped greedily at her coffee.

"We can't just make you breakfast in bed because we want to?" Santana asked.

"You can but I have a feeling there is a catch." Gregorio says as Shelby mutters.

"There is always a catch."

Gregorio makes a hand motion as if to say 'see?'

"No catch. We wanted to do something nice." Rachel assured and they believed that more.

"Thank you." Gregorio said.

"When do the relatives get here?" Santana asked.

"They should be here an hour after you get back from Cheerios." Gregorio answers as Shelby continues to savor her coffee.

"Sweet, see ya." Santana kissed her father's cheek and hugged Shelby and Rachel before leaving.

"Wait, you have to clean…never mind." Rachel said hugging her parents and going to her room. She needed to regain two hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>An hour later her bedroom door was flung open and two blondes and her brunette sister flew into the room jumping onto her bed.<p>

She was about to scream when she felt fingers running along her sides and began laughing uncontrollably.

"AHH! HAHAHAHA! STOP! PLEASE! QUINN!"

Quinn stopped but Santana continued to tickle the diva while she and Brittany watched.

"SANTANA!"

Shelby and Gregorio stepped into the room. "Rachel, get up, you have to get ready." Shelby said as Santana stopped tickling her. Rachel shoved her and Santana laughed dropping next to her. Shelby and Gregorio smiled before going to get a camera.

Quinn joined them on the bed lying on Rachel's left. "Morning." She grinned kissing Rachel softly.

Brittany dropped down next to Santana hugging her tight and kissing her softly.

A flash brought them all to break apart causing Santana and Rachel to hit their heads against each other's.

"Well, not one I would have planned. But it looks nice." Gregorio said showing Rachel.

"I have to agree." Shelby smiles kissing Gregorio. She turned to the girls. "Shower and get ready." She took Gregorio's hand and walked out of the room.

"What just happened?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know." Santana answered.

"I am just going to go shower." Rachel said.

Brittany grinned at Santana.

"Shower separately please!" Gregorio and Shelby shouted up the stairs.

"I am just too freaked out right now." Santana said getting up.

Brittany, Rachel and Quinn got up as well.

* * *

><p>Once the four girls were showered and dressed they met Gregorio and Shelby in the kitchen were Puck was playing with Beth.<p>

"Morning." Puck smiled.

The four girls looked at Gregorio and Shelby.

"You guys aren't freaked out?" Santana asked.

"Santana, mija. I saw you and Brittany grow up. I am also home late most of the time and you know I check on you when I get home." Gregorio said with a smile as Santana blushed.

Rachel and Quinn looked at Shelby. "With how you spoke about her it was hard not to connect the dots. I wasn't raised as a narrow minded bitch." Shelby chuckled. "And your grandparents and uncle are going to be cool about it." Shelby smiled hugging Rachel. She turned to Quinn. "Hurt my baby like you did in the past or break her heart and I will hunt you down. I used to hunt with my dad." Shelby warned and Quinn swallowed audibly.

"I promise not to hurt her." Quinn stammered and Rachel hugged her.

"I know you won't." Rachel smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D I love hearingreading what you guys think.**

**And if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**PLEASE READ!**

**I know it has been a very long time since I updated and I am sorry. I had writer's block like a bitch and school just decided to drop work in boat loads on me. But I am back and my writer's block is slowly fading so I don't really know which story I have up already will be updated next or if I'll just stick to this one until it is finished. It is all unpredictable.**

**Disclaimer is in earlier chapters.**

**I also know that Alma Lopez isn't accepting of Santana's sexuality but in here she is. And I really need to catch up with Grey's Anatomy because WHY SHONDA? You will understand this outburst as you read the chapter.**

**So I hope you all enjoy and haven't completely abandoned this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18<strong>

The relatives began arriving with Santana's Abuela first and then Robert, Amanda and Freddie.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Freddie asked.

"We are going to have a nice barbeque outside and spend time together as a family." Gregorio said as Brittany and Santana carried a large cooler from the garage and into the kitchen.

"Papi, where does this go?"

"I got it girls." Robert says taking the cooler from them.

"Just out back by the grill will do thanks, Robert." Gregorio said with a smile.

"Alma, you have the best kind of recipes." Amanda gushed as she tried one of the tamales Alma had brought over.

"Thank you."

"Well, they seem to be getting along." Santana said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Quinn called. She opened it and was tackled into a hug by all four feet and several inches of Brittany's younger sister Jenny.

"Quinn!"

"Hey Jen-Jen." Quinn chuckled hugging the small girl. "Mr. and Mrs. Pierce." Quinn greeted.

"Please, Quinn you have known us forever. It's Phoebe and Jackson." Phoebe said and Quinn smiled.

"Hello dear." Judy said walking up with another blonde trailing along with her.

"Fran?"

"Hey Lucy Q." Fran smiled and Quinn scowled at the obvious teasing.

"Hi mom." She hugged her mother and glared at her sister. "And don't call me that." She hugged Fran. "What are you doing here? I mean, when did you get here?" Quinn asked.

"This morning and I came for a visit. You also can't blame me for what you are about to learn." Fran said as a man walked up holding a baby carrier. The man was also not who Quinn had seen at the end of the aisle years ago.

"No!" Quinn gasped. "What happened to the amazing Christian doctor dad approved of?"

"Cheated on me with one of the nurses on his staff." Fran shrugged. "I met Eli here while I was out with a few friends." Fran smiled contently at the man.

"We can tell the story later." Eli smiled as he held his hand out to Quinn. "Nice to finally meet you Quinn."

Quinn shook his hand. "Likewise. Please come in. The others are in the back."

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing. The fathers and grandfather were talking jobs and the mothers and grandmothers were cooing over Fran and Eli's little boy Jason.<p>

Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Santana and Brittany were all settled on lounge chairs by the pool. Rachel and Quinn cuddled together on one while Santana and Brittany were cuddled in their own leaving Puck to his own.

"Really?" Puck asked. "They took a picture and left it at that?"

The four nodded.

"Apparently we were obvious." Santana replied with a shrug.

"Wow." Puck said as the four nodded once more. "How are you going to handle it at school?"

"We haven't really talked about it much." Rachel answers.

"We'll keep it to ourselves. People can make all the assumptions they like. We're happy and that's all that matters." Quinn smiles kissing Rachel on the cheek.

"Look how much you've grown Fabray." Santana teases and Quinn gives her the finger so only they can see it and Rachel frowns opening Quinn's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Bite me Lopez!" Quinn scoffed.

"I'll leave that one to Berry." Santana grinned as Rachel blushed.

"I told you we would be late."

Santana perked up at the voice. She looked towards the back door to the house and gasped.

"TIA!" She nearly launched Brittany to the grass in her attempt to get to the woman.

Santana and the woman have a very rapid conversation in Spanish and Brittany smiles fondly over at them.

"Who are they?" Rachel asks. She remembers seeing pictures of the woman in Santana's room.

"That's Santana's Aunt Callie and her wife Arizona and their baby Sofia." Brittany answers.

Rachel and Quinn were shocked. Santana never mentioned her though.

"She and Santana are best friends." Brittany continues. "When Callie came out her father, Abuela Lopez' brother practically blinded her from the family."

"Blinded?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, no one could talk to her or see her."

"Oh." Rachel and Quinn understood. "She was banished." Rachel said and Brittany thought.

"Yeah. But then Arizona made him see that Callie was still the same person she was raised to be." Brittany grinned at the end. "Santana has a great family once they understand the other's perspective." Brittany made a face. "That was the right word right?"

Rachel and Quinn smiled and nodded.

"Britt! Q! Rach!" Santana called waving them over. "Come meet my aunt!" Santana shouted as the three got up from their lounge chairs and walked over to Santana who was grinning like an idiot.

"This is my aunt Callie and her wife Arizona and my cousin Sofia." Santana gushed once the trio had joined them. "Tia, Arizona, this is Quinn, her girl Rachel and this is Brittany."

Callie and Arizona shook their hands. "Nice to meet you all." Callie smiled.

"Is this all the people?" Arizona looked around.

"Yeah. It was last minute. How did you hear about it?" Santana asked.

"Your dad called us last week." Callie said and the teenagers looked at Gregorio and Shelby.

"Last week?" Santana asked. "You told us a few days ago."

"I wanted to surprise you. You would have been all 'invite aunt Callie, when is tia getting here?'" Gregorio laughed at his poor impression of his daughter.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon was spent catching up with Callie and Arizona while Beth, Jason and Sofia were being fawned over.

However, like all good things, they much come to an end sometime.

This time was too quick for any of their liking.

The adults were in the backyard having conversations and BBQ-ing and the teenagers had moved into the house to play some video games. Jason was napping with Beth and Sophia in a playpen in Rachel's room since it was sound proof and the noise wouldn't wake them. They had set up two baby monitors, one for Quinn and the other for Fran and Callie since they were both in the backyard.

It was about maybe half hour since glee ended so it was five thirty. Gregorio, Freddie and Eli were manning the grill while the women sipped wine and talked about their jobs.

Brittany was laying with her head in Santana's lap on the couch with her legs bent at the knee hanging off the couch arm rest while Rachel and Puck were sat Indian style on the floor and Quinn was sat in the arm chair reading a book with a content smile on her face as she listened to the silence over the baby monitor and the cries and shouts coming from her girlfriend, God did she love saying that, and her best friend and Puck. Brittany was just content where she was. Quinn was under the impression that Brittany was trying to count the many bumps (AN: I don't know what you call those bumpy designs house ceilings have.) on the ceiling. She assumed this because Brittany stared straight up and her mouth moved as if she were counting and she would scrunch up her face in annoyance before starting back at one.

Quinn loved Brittany. She wondered what it would be like to live in Brittany's world. Sometimes she would think it would be better if they did. Then she wondered how much she could take in the world of Brittany before going insane. Not everyone can see the world like Brittany does.

The doorbell rings and Quinn knows Brittany won't get up from her comfortable position in Santana's lap and Santana won't do anything to move the blonde. Puck and Rachel are both as engrossed in the game as Santana so she gets up, places her book on the table beside the arm chair and goes to answer the door.

She pulls it open and the word flies from her mouth before she can even think to stop it as it comes out a whisper.

"Shit!"

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked it and please review. I love hearing what you think. Also who's a grey's fan and can you believe the finale?<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Who's is sad yet happy for the glee finale tomorrow? I know I am and I'm going to by some tissues on my way home from class and sadly said class is from six to nine so I will have to download since I don't get DVR in my room and people sleep in the living room. *sigh***

**So I hope you all enjoy. Also please read the author's note at the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 19<strong>

Quinn stared dumbfounded at her father.

"Dad?" Quinn asks finding her voice.

"Hello Quinnie." He smiles going to hug her but she steps back.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asks.

"I was on my way to try and talk your mother into taking me back. I've changed." He swears but Quinn shakes her head.

"They always say that." Quinn says going to shut the door but Russell puts his hand out.

"Let me talk to your mother."

"This isn't my house, it is rude to let strangers in." Quinn says trying to close it.

Puck steps off the last step of the stairs. The stair landing is at the living room and one in the kitchen. He has a now awake Beth in his arms and goes in search of Quinn to find Beth's bottle.

"Quinn, where's…?" He stops when he sees Russell.

Russell narrows his eyes at Beth. "You kept the bastard?"

"She has a father!" Puck shouts startling Beth who begins to cry.

The shout and crying brings Rachel and Callie to the foyer. Callie thinks the crying is Sofia.

"What's going on?" Callie asks seeing the distressed look on Quinn and Rachel's faces. She is worried about the rage on Puck's.

"I was just asking my father to leave." Quinn said trying to shut the door once more.

"Not until I talk to your mother!" Russell shouts.

"We don't want you here!" Quinn screams.

"Rach, take Beth and get Judy." Puck says handing Beth to Rachel who nods and hurries to the backyard. "She asked you to leave." Puck said and Callie places a hand on his shoulder.

"Noah, let me handle this." Callie says. She turns to Russell. "This is my cousin's engagement party sir and I will not have you ruin the mood more so than you already have. Now I am asking you politely to leave." Callie says motioning past Russell.

"I don't know who you are but this is none of your business!" Russell spat.

"This is my cousin's house and you're causing trouble, I'm making it my problem. You have been asked to leave more than needed." Callie says.

"Russell?" Judy calls as she steps in.

Russell tries to step in but Quinn holds the door in place.

"No one invited you inside." Quinn says as Fran and Eli walk up.

"What are you doing here dad?" Fran asks.

"I'm here to talk to your mother, our divorce was hasty and I believe would can work it all out." Russell says. He looks at Eli and then the intertwined hands of him and Fran. "Who are you?"

"I'm her husband." Eli says firmly standing his ground. He has heard many stories of this man and he was going to show him that he is not afraid of him.

"What happened to Aaron?" Russell asks.

"He was like you. He cheated on me so I left him." Fran said. "Eli treats me better and actually cares about my family and not my family money."

"You and your sister are a disgrace!" Russell hisses.

Santana and Brittany walk up with a glare and frown on their faces respectively.

"Get off my property Mr. Fabray!" Santana demands.

"What's going on in here?" Gregorio asks walking over with Shelby, Rachel, who is still holding Beth, and Arizona who goes over and stands by Callie.

Russell scowls. "You're associating with this filth?" he spits out. He looks over at Rachel. "I know you! You're the daughter of those filthy faggots!" He returns his attention to Judy. "You're letting our daughters around this sin? You're all disgusting!"

"I am asking you to leave before I call the cops." Gregorio warns. "You have not only insulted those who do not deserve it but my family as well. Now leave before I make you." Gregorio takes a step forward and Russell steps back.

"This isn't over." Russell says walking away.

"Just when everything is going good." Judy says.

"First my mom and now this?" Santana asks running a hand through her hair.

"Your mom was here?" Callie asks shocked. She didn't like that woman.

"She left." Santana says.

"Well now that it is over I'm going to go feed Beth." Quinn says taking Beth from Rachel and going up stairs.

Rachel goes after her. "Quinn?"

Quinn shakes her head. "Not now Rach, please, let's just go back to having fun please." She says and Rachel nods.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Rachel can't shake the feeling that she is being followed. Arizona, Callie and Sofia were somewhere around since Santana talked Callie into coming to glee, apparently it was Callie who got Santana into music and singing.<p>

Rachel looked over her shoulder and then continued walking before ducking around the corner and hiding behind a row of lockers. She peeked around them and saw Finn looking around.

Seriously? Was he really turning to stalking?

"Everything ok?"

"Sweet Barbra!" Exclaims Rachel as she slaps her hand to her chest and jumps a foot in the air. She turns to find a grinning Arizona and giggling Sofia. Rachel narrows her eyes playfully at Sofia. "Oh you would think that was funny."

"I didn't mean to but it was so easy." Arizona says and Rachel nods. "So who are you hiding from?"

"My ex-boyfriend Finn. He is following me around lately. He doesn't know how to take a hint. I told him I don't want to get back with him since I'm in a relationship with…" Rachel looks around the halls. "You know and Santana even hit him for Pete's sake but he keeps trying."

Arizona furrows her brow. "You and Quinn aren't out?"

Rachel begins shushing her and pulls her into an empty classroom. "I don't know how it is for you and Callie in Seattle but being out here is hell. One of my team mate's Kurt got thrown in dumpsters and is still to this day. He is bullied and I applaud his bravery but for the longest I was the girl with two gay dads and the bullying only stopped because of Santana, Quinn and Brittany. We also haven't discussed it." Rachel said and Arizona frowns.

"You shouldn't hide your love and if they can't handle it that's their problem. Callie's dad wasn't accepting until I told him how I came out to my family." Arizona said bouncing Sofia on her hip.

"How did you?" Rachel asks.

"I was so scared that my dad, Colonel Robbins of the United States Marines, would kick me out but instead he asked me, 'Are you still the same girl I raised you to be?' He accepted me and after talking to Callie's father he learned to accept her. Her mother is another story." Arizona said looking down. Callie's mom is still distant about everything.

"She's very lucky to have you." Rachel said. "My dads still don't know and I don't' really mind that because they left."

Arizona decided not to push it as she looked at the clock. "Come on, I'll walk you to your locker." Arizona said as Rachel smiles and exits the classroom.

* * *

><p>When they arrive at her locker Quinn is there waiting for her. When Quinn sees Rachel she smiles wide and then smiles in greeting to Arizona.<p>

"Hello Quinn." Rachel smiles as she hugs her.

"Hey." Arizona greets.

"Hi." Quinn says as Brittany and Santana round the corner with Callie.

"Hey, we were looking for you." Santana said as Rachel opened her locker.

"Finn was following me around." Rachel explains as she grabs her books.

Santana narrows her eyes. "One of us will walk you to your classes today." She says and Rachel shakes her head.

"It's fine. I spent years trying to avoid slushies, I know which hallways to use and how to avoid him." Rachel assures as she gets her binder out and closes her locker.

"Rach…" Rachel holds her hand up, silencing her sister.

"I'll be fine." Rachel says as the warning bell rings. "We have to get to class." Rachel says walking away.

"I got this." Arizona says handing Sofia to Callie and following Rachel.

Callie laughs softly as she adjusts Sofia in her arms. "Rachel won't know what hit her."

"Should I be worried?" Quinn asks and Callie shakes her head.

"No, but Rachel might be annoyed by the end of the day. Arizona follows through once she sets her mind on something. I tried making her leave for good and look where that got us." Callie smiles. "Now come on, you can't be late for class." She says.

* * *

><p>When lunch finally rolls around Callie was correct in her assumption of an irate Rachel. She grumbled incoherently as she set her tray of food down beside Quinn and across from Brittany and Santana and sat down.<p>

A grinning Arizona joined them moments later holding with Sofia's diaper bag on her shoulder. She sat down next to Callie who was on Santana's left.

"Everything alright?" Quinn asks kissing her cheek.

"She's like a blood hound." Rachel says making Brittany, Santana, Callie and Arizona laugh. Quinn gave her a small smile. She had companied Arizona and Rachel to two of the brunette's classes and she seemed fine then.

"On the bright side the school day is almost over." Quinn says and Rachel grumbles before digging into her lunch.

"Just a few more classes till glee." Rachel reminded herself.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen in glee? And will Rachel and Quinn talk about how the re-appearance of her father effected her?<strong>

**I hope you all liked it and please review. I love hearing what you think.**

**Also I think I could have done a better job with A Twin Thing so I was wondering if you agree with me.**

**Did I do a good job or could I have done better.**

**Personally I think I'd go with the later and might rewrite it completely different with some of the same parts. I'd like honest opinions about it. Please? This is going to bug me. Also, while you were reading who did you imagine Sky as? Which actress would you think would play her?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Who's is sad yet happy for the glee finale tomorrow? I know I am and I'm going to by some tissues on my way home from class and sadly said class is from six to nine so I will have to download since I don't get DVR in my room and people sleep in the living room. *sigh***

**So I hope you all enjoy. Also please read the author's note at the end.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 20<p>

The seven, well six, walking to glee with Sofia in Callie's arms.

"Who's the chicks?" Artie asks.

"Aww, she's so cute." Tina coos at Sofia.

"Thank you." Arizona and Callie say in unison before looking at each other with loving smiles.

"Who are you?" Finn asks with a clipped tone as he steps into the glee room.

"You best check your tone when speaking to my tia and her wife." Santana warns with a glare that sends shivers down Finn's spine and the spines of anyone else who can see it.

Mr. Schue walks in next and reels back at Santana's glare. "We have guests." He says placing his bag on the piano. He turns around and claps his hands together. "On behalf of glee I'd like to say welcome, please have a seat." He says with a polite smile and they take the seats around Puck. "Since we were down five members yesterday, let's pick up where we left off." Mr. Schue said going to the whiteboard and writing the word 'Nationals' on it.

Rachel raises her hand. "Mr. Schue, Nationals is still a while away and while I do love that we are preparing now, sectionals is coming up and we need to do our best to dominate." Rachel says and Santana snickers behind her hand.

"Q would love for you to dominate her." Santana says only loud enough for Brittany, Puck, Callie, Arizona, Quinn and Rachel to hear. Callie looks at Santana in shock as Arizona tries to fight back giggles while Quinn and Rachel blush. Callie slaps Santana upside the head. "Ow! It was a joke!"

"That's an image for the spank bank." Puck murmurs and Rachel glares at him.

The glee club looks at them confused.

"Care to share?" Kurt asks and they shake their heads. Kurt's phone vibrates and he pulls it out and smiles.

"Care to share?" Santana retorts and Kurt blushes and puts his phone away.

"Guys! Rachel has a point. We have to get ready for sectionals." Will says as they begin their brainstorming.

Quinn leans forward to whisper in Santana's ear. "I'm gonna guess with the sounds you were making in the shower this morning, Britt's the one who dominates you." Santana whips around to look at Quinn who smirks. "You should really lock your bedroom door if you plan on doing it in your shower."

Santana's blush deepens when she realizes Callie and Arizona's eyes are on her. She knows what Quinn is talking about. This morning Shelby and Gregorio both left early for work. Shelby for VA practice and her father because he was called in. She, Britt and Quinn had to get ready for cheerio practice and she and Britt wanted to sneak in a quicky. Arizona and Callie were in the downstairs guest room and since the room is soundproof they wouldn't be heard.

Santana returns her gaze to the front of the room wishing she could disappear from under the smug grin of Quinn Fabray and the gaze of her aunt.

"Callie, remember the time Lexi walked in on us?" Arizona asked and Callie looked down at Sofia.

"She should have knocked." Callie grumbled. Lexi had totally killed the moment for them.

"I could have gone my whole life not hearing that." Santana mumbles as Puck chuckles.

"More for my spank bank."

After glee, Rachel and Quinn got into Quinn red bug and Rachel turned to Quinn. She wasn't going to say anything but after waking up countless times last night to the blonde tossing and turning and climbing in and out of bed she had enough. Quinn acted like her father's visit didn't phase her but once she thought she was alone her mind was on overdrive trying to process his return. Rachel knew this. After all she pretended to be asleep after the third time Quinn got out of bed to check on Beth in her crib.

Rachel laid their and listened to Quinn speak to Beth for twenty minutes while feeding her when she woke up around three.

Once they both closed their doors Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand as it went to put the key in the ignition.

Quinn looked up at Rachel confused. "What?"

"Please talk to me." Rachel pleads and Quinn looks at her steering wheel.

"There's nothing to talk about." Quinn insists trying to put the key in the ignition but Rachel tightens her hold.

"I heard you last night." Rachel says and Quinn snaps her head up to meet her eyes. "You kept getting out of bed and it woke me up. I heard you talking to Beth." Rachel says and Quinn's face hardens.

"I don't want to talk about it Rachel. He means nothing to me."

"You told that to Beth, but I know you're lying. His return hurts, I can see it in your eyes. You are so expressive Quinn, your eyes give you away. Your face and body signs say something entirely different to keep people away but your eyes give you away Quinn. You're hurt and I'm girlfriend, you can talk to me about these things. I want to be there for you." Rachel says and Quinn looks down at their hands.

"He doesn't have any right to be here. He doesn't deserve to be back in my life." Quinn says and Rachel nods.

"He doesn't and he had no right showing up out of the blue, but he did Quinn and he wants something." Rachel tells her and Quinn nods.

"But what?" Quinn asks. "He has everything, a good paying job, granddad made him sign a pre-nup before the wedding so mom was financially safe and he chose to toss me out. What does he want?" Quinn asks as Rachel shifts and pulls Quinn to her.

"I don't know, but when we find out we'll get through this. You aren't alone Quinn, you have me, Noah, Santana and Brittany my mom and dad. We're all her for you and your mom." Rachel says as Quinn nods. "You know that we're here for you right?" Rachel asks pulling away from Quinn to look her in the eye.

Quinn nods and Rachel believes her. Quinn believes what Rachel says and she knows she isn't alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it and please review. I love hearing what you think.<strong>

**Also I have a new story called Hold on out there. Please go check it out.****  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer in earlier chapters.**

**I personally think I could have done better for this chapter because it seems like a jumbled mess and it probably is. But on that note...**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 21<strong>

When Mr. Schue ends us sick Rachel takes it upon herself to lead glee.

"Rachel, I support you, I do, but we are not going to decide songs for you to sing." Quinn says as Rachel writes 'Me' on the board in the upper left hand corner.

"You didn't let me finish." Rachel says as she draws a line under 'me' all the way across the whiteboard. She makes four vertical lines through the horizontal one making a chart. She writes 'Tina,' 'Mercedes,' 'Kurt' and 'Santana' in the other slots.

"I think a pod person took over Rachel." Kurt says and Rachel huffs.

"Erase Hummel." Santana says but Rachel shakes her head and leaves his name up there.

"As kind as Rachel is being, it is kind of suspicious." Artie says and Rachel huffs crossing her arms.

"We need a real teacher to take over glee." Kurt says and Santana narrows her eyes at him.

"Better watch what you say Hummel, the dumpster has missed you." Puck warns.

"It's fine, Kurt, if you have someone in mind bring them in." Rachel says erasing the board. "Until then I'm going to go spend the rest of this period doing something productive." Rachel gathers her things, types out a message on her phone and leaves.

Once Rachel is out the door four cell phones beep alerting their owners of a text.

'I'm going to pick up some things for the wedding and an early lunch.'

"Wait for me!" Santana shouts. She can go for some Breadstix right now. Santana gathers up her and Brittany's things before linking pinkies with Brittany and running out of the room.

"You can't leave me! Who's going to do the heavy lifting?" Puck asks scrambling after.

Quinn just shakes her head and calmly gathers her things.

"Can I come?" Sam asks and Quinn thinks it over. He already knows how she feels about Rachel and she didn't go into detail about what happened over summer but he had gotten the gist of it. Quinn shrugs.

"Sure." She says standing.

Sam smiles and grabs his things before following her out.

"What's trout pout doing here?" Santana asks tossing her and Brittany's things in the backseat.

"He's coming with us." Quinn says. "Be nice, he's been a good friend." Quinn says going over and kissing Rachel softly.

"Uh, Quinn?" She nods her head at Sam.

"Oh, I already know." Sam says and Rachel turns to Quinn who nods.

"I told him about my feelings for you while we were partnered for duets." Quinn says and Rachel smiles.

"Well then, you are very welcome to join us." Rachel says.

"Be ready for a long story about our group." Puck warns as he goes over to his truck. "You need a ride?"

"Sure." Sam says as he and Puck get into the truck.

Rachel climbs into Quinn's car and smiles at her.

"What?" Quinn asks.

"I love you." Rachel says and Quinn freezes on her way to start the car. "I know it is probably too soon, but I do love you." Rachel says as Quinn leans over and cups her face pulling her closer and kissing her passionately.

"I love you, too." Quinn whispers against Rachel's lips.

* * *

><p>Holly Holliday was not what Rachel was expecting but she had to admit she as fun. She was shocked when Holly asked her what she wanted to perform.<p>

Holly took everyone into consideration and when she left the glee club was sad.

* * *

><p>The next matter at hand for them however was Karofsky. He was bullying Kurt more than usual. It was scary. Rachel and him might not be closer right now but she could see the differences. SO she rallied the girls together to talk to the guys on the football team.<p>

It didn't end well. Sam got a black eye and Finn still refused to look after Kurt in fear of what Karofsky would do during practice.

* * *

><p>During Burt and Carole's wedding Quinn wanted to kill Finn. He kept trying to get Rachel to notice him and it was annoying as hell.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt ended up switching schools and that should be enough catch up.<p>

* * *

><p>When Puck came in with Lauren Zizes as their newest member Rachel almost couldn't believe it. After Puck told his story of how they became a couple she was laughing hysterically.<p>

"It's not funny! Who turns down the Puckster?" Puck exclaims and Rachel quirks and eyebrow. "Except you, my charm never did work on you." He says and Rachel laughs again.

"I'm sorry, but you finally found a challenge." Rachel giggles as she lifts Beth up and brings her down blowing a raspberry on her stomach making her laugh. Rachel lowers Beth to her eye level and smiles at her. "Does Quinn still have you making up for your time in juvie?" Rachel asks and Puck nods.

"Yep." Puck smiles.

"I think it's good for you." Rachel comments. "When was the last time you through a party or hooked up with someone?" Rachel asks. "Being a dad looks god on you." Rachel says sincerely making Puck smile wide.

"Did you talk to Quinn about her dad?" Puck asks and Rachel nods.

"We haven't talked about it since but we've talked. She's content just forgetting he ever showed up. Fran and Eli are sticking around until sectionals. But I worry about Quinn. She looks as if she is tossing it aside but she gets lost in thought more. She's trying to figure out what her father wants." Rachel sighs. "Quinn is amazing. She's stressing out over her father and yet still maintaining a better grade point average than me." Rachel huffs and Puck laughs.

"Then take her out. Get her mind off of it. I'd say screw her senseless but I know you two plan on waiting." Puck says.

Through the open bedroom door the two hear the front door open and close. Rachel and Puck look at the clock. Cheerios practice is over.

"Maybe that's what we need. An outing. Just me and her." Rachel mumbles as footsteps approach and Quinn appears in the doorway. A big smile breaks out on her face as she spots Rachel and Beth. She goes over and kisses Rachel deeply before kissing Beth's head.

"Hot." Puck comments and Quinn glares at him.

"How was practice?" Rachel asks.

Quinn shrugs. "Practice, nothing new." Quinn says.

"Well, I'm going to go find a snack, maybe you can help Rachel think up a good set list. Finn's deadest on them having a duet." Puck takes Beth and honestly hears a growl coming from Quinn. "Easy their tiger." Puck teases as he walks out of the room.

"Quinn, I am not going to be getting back with Finn anytime soon." Rachel assures her and Quinn smiles kissing her senseless. Rachel loves kissing Quinn. It quickly became her favorite thing in the world. But the way she is kissing her right now. Rachel is seeing stars flying across the sky with fireworks going off. She's out of it when Quinn pulls away.

"Are you sure?"

Rachel's confused. "What?" She shakes her head. "What were we talking about?"

Quinn smirks and pecks her lips softly. "So, what songs have you picked out?" Quinn asks and Rachel grabs her notebook.

"I think Santana should sing a solo." Rachel says and Quinn gasps slapping her hand to her chest dramatically.

"Can it be? Is Rachel Berry giving up her solo?" Quinn says dramatically as Rachel swats her shoulder.

"I'm being serious. We need to surprise everyone at Sectionals. They are going to expect a duet from Finn and I and a solo from me. Let's give them something new." Rachel says and Quinn smiles kissing Rachel's cheek.

"You are amazing Rachel Berry." Quinn says as they smile lovingly at each other.

"Barf." Santana gags walking in and dropping herself on the bed behind them making them bounce with the impact.

"San, you ruined their moment!" Brittany scolds and Santana groans grabbing one of Rachel's pillows and pressing it to her face.

"It's fine Brittany, Quinn is helping me go over a set list." Rachel says showing Brittany the list.

"Oh, Santana's going to sing the solo?" Brittany asks and Santana sits upright and scrambles to the foot of the bed and practically climbs over Quinn and Rachel to read the paper.

"Hey!" Rachel cries as she is nearly shoved off the bed.

"Santana get off!" Quinn growls trying to shove her best friend away.

The rest of the afternoon is spent going over suggestions before Puck, Brittany, Quinn and Beth leave for the night.

* * *

><p>Rachel is shouting at a waiter for candy when Kurt approaches her. They make nice and Rachel admits to him being her only competition and after they hug he asks the question.<p>

"Are you and Santana really hooking up?" Kurt asks and Rachel scrunches her face up.

"No, you know she and Brittany are more than friends, just like the rest of us. Santana and I are not romantically involved. It is a very long story actually. We are living together as you know, but not because we are together, you have to promise not to tell anyone." Rachel says and Kurt nods.

"I swear." He says.

"My dads left to get away to figure out what made them fall in love in the first place and they left me here, I ran to Shelby and she took me in. A few weeks after moving in I went to dinner with her and her boyfriend. Imagine my surprise when we walked into the restaurant and there at the table is Santana and her father."

Kurt gasps. "No!"

"Yes! But a few weeks later into the summer he asked us to move in with them and then he proposed!" Rachel squeals and Kurt joins in jumping up and down. "But you can't tell!" Rachel reminds.

"Why not?" Kurt asks.

"We're kind of having fun. People are waiting for something, anything, and we plan to keep everyone on edge. We want some big reveal after winter vacation." Rachel says and Kurt claps.

"Winter wedding?" he asks and Rachel nods.

"Tell anyone and you're uninvited." Rachel warns and he swears.

"I swear not to tell a soul." Kurt says.

Rachel wants to believe him but something in her tells her not to. But she wants to patch things up. They spent so much time being each other's competitions when they could be friends. She finds it funny how she can all into this with Kurt. He's her friend, on his way, to being her friend, but she doubts he'll ever be as close to her as Puck and Brittany. Sam is her friend. Kurt is on his way.

Quinn comes up behind her after Kurt leaves and smiles as she wraps her arms around Rachel from behind. "That was nice of you." She says as Rachel relaxes into her arms.

"Everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves and I think he'll be a good friend." Rachel shrugs.

"Now that he isn't competition?" Quinn teases and Rachel turns in her embrace.

"Just how long were you spying Ms. Fabray?" Rachel asks bringing her arms around Quinn's waist.

"Long enough." Quinn smiles. "They're looking for you back there, you need to get changed." Quinn says and Rachel nods.

"Let me just get the damn candy." Rachel grumbles as she turns to the man and he has returned with the candy. Rachel pays him and takes Quinn's hand. They walk to the dressing room with giant smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

><p>Rachel has to admit that Quinn and Sam do an amazing job acting like they are into each other. Every time Quinn catches her eye she sends Rachel a loving smile. Rachel returns it each and every time.<p>

They tie with the Warblers and that doesn't bug Rachel as much as it should. Santana sees this and is surprised that her sister hasn't demanded a recount of the votes. There are only three judges though. Santana likes to win but even she can admit it gives them an incentive to do their absolute best to crush the competition at regionals.

Quinn hugs Rachel and spins her around as the others around her continue to cheer and celebrate their win.

"So, only a few more weeks till the wedding." Quinn says and Rachel feels like slapping herself.

Rachel looks down. "I kind of told Noah he could be my date." Rachel says and Quinn's face falls.

"I can't say I like it, but he is your best friend and I am assuming that you came to this conclusion before we were together." Rachel nods. "So I hope you don't mind that I'm bringing Sam as mine." Quinn says and Rachel's jaw drops. "I'm not going to leave you. The last few years were hell without you, I hated what happened and I'm sure that if I were to lose you after having you I'd die." Quinn says and Rachel blushes. The noise is so loud no one can hear their conversation. "I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry and I plan on doing my best to remind you of that for as long as you'll have me."

Rachel freezes. Quinn said it. She said she loves her. Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn tight and starts jumping up and down and rocking side to side while squealing.

"I love you too, Quinn." Rachel says. "I really wish I could kiss you right now." Rachel whispers into Quinn's ear.

Quinn tenses up and surveys the room. She loves Rachel, but she isn't ready for that.

"I'm forcing Puck to take care of Beth tonight. When we get back to yours, we can kiss as much as you like." Quinn says and Rachel beams.

* * *

><p>As they lay together in bed that night Quinn strokes Rachel's hair as she sleeps.<p>

"I do love you Rachel. I hope you never forget that. I meant it. I'd absolutely die without you." Quinn whispers placing a kiss to the top of Rachel's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it and please review. I love hearing what you think.<strong>

**Also I have a new story called "Hold on" out there. Please go check it out.****  
><strong>

**And next chapter is the wedding! Will it go as planned or will their plans, fun and happiness be ruined?**


End file.
